


Chat Noir picks Queen Bee

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empathy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Identity Reveal, Injured Chat Noir, Learning to be a hero, Marichat, Some angst, aged up a little, puns, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Master Fu has Chat Noir help ‘pick’ the next Bee miraculous holder because Ladybug would never consider her.Chat Noir is then given the task to deliver the Bee miraculous in secret along with the job of meeting up and mentoring the new girl but is caught by Chloe Bourgeois during the delivery.What will Queen Bee be like and can they really trust Chloe? Of all people? And Why is Chloe... Chloe?





	1. Another Miraculous Holder?

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for a character being injured later in the story and some mild relationship stuff. I think its pretty mild but I 'd rather be cautious with ratings.
> 
> Inspired by the series Miraculous Ladybug, the author does not own the Miraculous characters, characters are aged up a little I guess but this story is most influenced by season two episode 14 SYREN and prior episodes. If I had to place a time for this story to take place it would be after episode 14 season 2.

Master Fu had once again taken upon himself the job of substitute as Adrien’s Chinese tutor. Or should we say as the teacher of Chat Noir.

He has now played the role of substitute once a week for some time, both to keep Adrien from accidentally running into Ladybug out of the mask when she comes to visit Master Fu and also because it wasn’t time to for Adrien to be able to find the Master on his own after all.

Adrien always came up with more questions for the Master obviously, like how to contact him. The Master surprised him when he actually gave Adrien an email address.

It was untraceable of course, Adrien had already checked by their next lesson. Adrien had picked up some basic hacking skills from before he was Chat Noir and he had kept up that knowledge.

As always Master Fu only told Adrien what he needed to know (in Chinese) before grilling Adrien for his actual Chinese lesson, much to the Chat’s chagrin.

But this visit was unlike any other.

“Adrien, it is time for yet another miraculous to be shared, I sense that soon an impending fight will soon require four of you to be successful.”

Adrien was mystified. “Why are you telling this just to me?”

“I have noticed that you have been doubting your importance to the team and I have decided that like Ladybug, you are the best person to decide who the next member of your team should be in this particular case, just like Ladybug chose Rena Rouge.”

“Wait a minute, Ladybug chose Rena Rouge?” Adrien’s anger rose, “I know that Ladybug knows who Rena Rouge is, but does that mean that Rena Rouge knows who Ladybug is?”

 _Why not me?_ He thought.

Adrien was beginning to feel betrayed again as the thought choked him, she was his partner, he wanted to be the first one to know who his Lady was, despite the fact that she had been rejecting him all of this time.

The rejections came so much faster now, especially since Rena Rouge showed up. Whenever Rena Rouge was there they didn’t laugh as much and they were so serious all of the time. Chat had even been losing some of his bravado, the flirting wasn’t serious at all now, most of the time. Sure, they joked around a bit now and then, but it wasn’t the same. Do they really need another team member?

Adrien couldn’t help himself but think a thousand thoughts like this as he wondered what it was about Rena Rouge that would make him seem to be less important to Ladybug. He did consider that maybe she was new and needed the help, but still, it still bothered him somehow that she got more of Ladybug’s attention. Adrien unintentionally began to pout as he thought about it.

With a slight frown at seeing the black cat’s internal struggle, Master Fu finally supplied, “As far as I am aware, Ladybug has not told anyone of her own identity, her desire to protect those that she loves by keeping her secret is strong.”

“I know.” Relieved, Adrien almost whispered, although he was still crestfallen, it had been over a year since they had started fighting Hawkmoth, with no end in sight, the fights were getting bigger and worse every time. It rarely took them less than an hour to stop an akuma now.

Would there ever be a good time for a reveal?

Still, this cat couldn’t shake the idea, this wanting to be more than just work colleagues with his Bugaboo. Logically they could do so much more if they knew each other’s identities, even if it was just to be friends.

He wanted to get to know her, just as he had begun to be closer friends with Marinette when they met at her balcony.

They had a sort of friendly routine now, every Thursday around 9:00pm after his solo patrol and sometimes on Saturdays too, Chat would show up and Marinette would get them some cocoa and some leftovers from the bakery as they just talked and hung out.

Her parents had even discovered him once a few weeks ago and had welcomed him into their home with open arms, although they had some basic rules about his visits now, he didn’t mind. It meant he got more croissants and they could play video games in the living room like any set of friends would do.

Although all the posters and pictures in her room of his civilian self that he had glimpsed in her room then was revealing. She claimed that his father was her role model for her career of choice, which was why she had all of those pictures of the same guy, namely his civilian self, but he wasn’t so sure about that.

Adrien wished he could just hang out and talk about anything like he did as Chat with Marinette, with Ladybug. Right now he felt like he was closer to Marinette, which for some reason made him sad and confused.

_No, focus Agreste!_

Adrien thought of another question to ask Master Fu, “Does that mean that Ladybug could tell someone that she trusts someday? Maybe?”

“That is a matter that Ladybug herself must decide. As you are aware, it is a necessary security measure, and highly recommended, but it will not be there forever.”

Adrien pouted more.

“That is not the reason that I am here today.” Master Fu flatly added. The need for secrecy of their identities had come up with every visit and even the Master was growing weary of the topic. “I believe that you know who the best next wielder of this miraculous is, as you would know someone who would ‘bee’ perfect for the job.” Master Fu smiled at his own pun, which fell on deaf ears.

Adrien felt like he was on a roller coaster ride with his feelings, how could they go from not trusting him to this? Ladybug had hidden Master Fu’s existence from him for who knew how long, and that secret felt like she had been lying to him somewhat. It had hurt, even after he met Master Fu.

No, choosing the next miraculous holder was too much. It was too great of a responsibility.

“Shouldn’t Ladybug be the one to decide? It’s not like she’s been willing to tell me her secret identity or that of Rena Rouge.” He sighed, while Ladybug had obviously chosen well with Rena Rouge, it still hurt though that he hadn’t been in on the decision, like his input hadn’t mattered. Of course, he wasn’t the one with the plans usually. He was the first line of defense for his Lady.

He didn’t want his Lady to feel like he hadn’t wanted her opinion about the next miraculous holder, that feeling, well, it wasn’t good.

“Ladybug is not yet aware of the need for a new team mate.” Master Fu interrupted Adrien’s thoughts.

“You want me to do this behind Milady’s back?” Adrien was shocked and shook his head, he knew that Ladybug would not like this kind of surprise, much like he hadn’t, at first.

He remembered greeting Rena Rouge for the first time, he still couldn’t believe he had flirted with her just a little bit, out of a need to divert everyone’s attention from his surprise at her arrival. It had been confirmation that he wasn’t worth being told about such a major change before it happened.

It would have been insulting though if he had been anything other than the gentle cat that Chat Noir was known to be, and being trained as a model as Adrien, it was easy to put on the act. To act like they expected him too. It felt wrong to channel Adrien’s personality to please others no matter what with the body and mannerisms expected of the confident and rash Chat Noir.

Master Fu watched the despondent young man, “It is necessary to do this in this way, as Ladybug would probably never consider the kind of person that would be best to wield this miraculous and she would probably try to not allow it being put into circulation, if she understood it fully. The Bee miraculous must go to a… unique kind of person, someone who would probably grate on Ladybug in her civilian form.”

Master Fu shrugged, knowing that Adrien wouldn’t understand how true that was. “Ladybugs are quite stubborn that way.”

“You can say that again. But why should I decide who gets it?”

“As a guardian of the miraculous, I can sense how it would bee best for a miraculous to bee presented and who could help deliver it if need bee. I sense that you would bee perfect in this case.” He smiled again at his Bee puns, hoping it would raise Chat Noir’s attitude, but apparently his delivery was poor, as Adrien ignored them.

Adrien’s frown grew, he still felt like he was betraying Ladybug to even consider the idea. Although their relationship, no partnership, has been strained of late, Chat Noir would never do anything to anger his Lady intentionally.

Adrien sighed, “Ladybug should be part of this decision Master, I don’t want to select the wrong person.”

“Do not doubt yourself Chat Noir.” Master Fu smiled confidently, “I sense that you would know who would be best for this responsibility and you would be the best one to guide this new member as well. Since the miraculous I propose to use is the Bee miraculous, and I suspect that you will know a young woman that would be strong, observant, decisive and capable of tackling anything head on. Someone who maybe even seem opinionated and unreachable at times. She must also be someone that you trust and know well, as that will help her transition into the team.”

“I still don’t like this.” Although Adrien kind of liked the idea of having a friend to share his masked life, but he still didn’t want his Lady to get the wrong idea.

“This is how it needs to be Adrien.” Master Fu flatly told him. Then as an afterthought he added as he smugly smiled, “it also wouldn’t hurt if she happened to be punctual as well.”

“Punctual?”

Master Fu nodded, “She must be able to stand up to anyone, the Bee miraculous needs someone strong and able to focus. Think Adrien, who do you know that fits the requirements of the Bee miraculous?”

“Must I do this?” Adrien almost pleaded.

“Paris and your team needs you to do this Chat Noir.” Master Fu strictly pointed out.

Adrien took in a breath and exhaled. He could do this. The problem was that Adrien could only think of a few girls that he knew. He held his chin as he concentrated.

Marinette fit almost everything to some degree, but especially not the punctual part of the description. She was always running late or missing classes already. Although her stuttering around him sometimes was endearing, it made it hard to understand her. Although in an emergency she was a picture of bravery and confidence. Also, Adrien just couldn’t see her as being a heroine, she was far too delicate and beautiful to hide her face under a mask.

 _No, wait, what? No, come back to that later._ He told himself. _Not my Princess. What?_

No, he decided that he didn’t like that idea at all. There was also the fact that if Marinette joined the team she would have even less time to spend with him as Chat Noir and they might have to share their time with Ladybug and Rena Rouge, which didn’t appeal to him at all for some reason.

Even if she just sketched or did homework while he just hung around enjoying her wonderful personality and presence as he did on some visits, he selfishly didn’t want to consider sharing her, or the snacks she fed him.

Adrien couldn’t help but get lost in the idea of her, no of their friendship, which came so easily.

Marinette had even invited him in to play games on her computer last week and had even proudly displayed her new wall of fashion, most of the pictures of his civilian self were gone. They were replaced by pictures of pieces that she had admired or had created herself, and pictures of her friends, their friends, as well.

It was a bit flattering that she still she had two pictures of Adrien mixed in, although one of them was half covered up and making it seem like Adrien didn’t seem that important to her now, it still made him grin to himself, knowing there was a bit of him in her room. Both sides of him if you included the Chat Noir doll she had made, which seemed to have a special place next to the large cat pillow on her bed.

When he was Chat Noir she was open, kind, funny and let her personality shine, something she resisted sharing with Adrien for some reason.

Marinette never seemed to fully allow herself to be open around Adrien, like she was scared of him or something, or just embarrassed that she was a fan, he couldn’t tell. He could see that she didn’t hate him exactly, but she wasn’t willing to talk with him like Chat, easily and without the occasional stuttering, not yet anyway. While he considered her a friend, he wasn’t sure that she thought of Adrien that way. He could tell that Chat was though. Adrien sometimes grew jealous of himself if he thought about it too much.

Adrien really liked Marinette’s company, and he couldn’t, no didn’t want to risk their relationship over something like giving her a miraculous. He didn’t know who he would protect when push came to shove, Marinette or Ladybug? Maybe it’s a good thing that she’s never on time, he chuckled to himself.

Master Fu cleared his throat. “Have you decided Adrien?”

Being shaken from his thoughts about his blue haired classmate and Chat’s best friend besides Ladybug, he realized he couldn’t, no wouldn’t ask that of her and he didn’t want to, she had her own dreams and well, he still didn’t know how he felt about his undefined relationship with Marinette. All he knew was that it was more than his undefined relationship and partnership with his Lady now, which bothered him somehow.

Adrien realized how Master Fu was smirking at how long Adrien had considered his first choice, Marinette.

Adrien could only tell the Master quietly, “Please, let me think.”


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Master Fu discuss possible holders for the Bee Miraculous.

Chat Noir told Master Fu quietly, “Please, let me think.”

Master Fu nodded, “this is not an easy decision. Try to think about it out loud Chat Noir, sometimes that can help you to focus. Who was your first candidate as the next holder of the Bee miraculous? She must be something to have taken so much time to have considered her.”

 _“You don’t know the half of it.”_ Adrien thought.

Adrien then blushed as he admitted, “Honestly, it was Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But she wouldn’t fit, since she couldn’t be on time to save her life.”

He hoped that would be enough to dissuade Master Fu from choosing his friend.

 _Hmm,_ what part of him wanted to look after her? Was it Adrien, Chat, or was it both of them? Either way, he didn’t want to risk her at all, she was too pure and well, Marinette. His mixed feelings for her wouldn’t allow that. _When had he become so protective of her?_

Master Fu chuckled, “I know of the girl. While responsible, she does have much on her plate already.”

Adrien nodded with a slight smile, satisfied that his Marinette was safe.

“Who else?”

Adrien shrugged, “I don’t know a lot of people that I could choose from, at least none that I know well. Alya would fit the description for the most part, but I think that she would have trouble keeping the secret to herself and she can be reckless sometimes. She runs towards the akuma attacks and everything to film it for the Ladyblog without a miraculous as it is. Who knows what she’d do with one?”

Adrien waved the idea off, “while she’s not scared of anything, she’d probably livestream her first transformation.”

Master Fu was smiling now. “She is strong like you in many respects, sometimes just as reckless as well. A true hero does run toward danger after all when they are needed. Truly a kindred spirit, but you do not think that she could keep her own identity secret?” His eyes twinkled with the irony in the situation.

Adrien looked at him quizzically, “If she discovered any of our secret identities it would be on the Ladyblog the next minute. No, NOT Alya. Does it have to be a girl? My best friend Nino would make an awesome hero.”

After seeing Master Fu shake his head no, Adrien looked down and rubbed his chin as Master Fu attempted to not chuckle.

“It is not yet time for young Nino, it is the Bee miraculous that you will need and that kwami historically does not get along well with men, plus she prefers to live a certain kind of lifestyle, much like Plagg does.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Plagg commented from a pillow on the other side of the room as he ate another piece of cheese, his apparent nap over.

Adrien made a face, he’d have to get another pillow again to remove the stench of the cat like kwami, he hated it when he ate in his bed.

Master Fu ignored Plagg, “Well? Is there another young lady?”

“Oh, okay. Hmm…” Adrien didn’t even want to consider it.

“Is there anyone else?” Master Fu pressed. “She must be strong, discriminating, decisive and able to do anything that she sets her mind to.”

“And punctual.”

“That as well.”

Adrien sighed. “Well, there is one other girl like that, but I’m not sure, she likes me a bit too much and Ladybug too, even though Ladybug doesn’t seem to like her at all, although I don’t know why exactly, besides the fact that she is a bit energetic maybe? At least she’s always on time when she wants to be.” He added with a shrug.

“Sounds like someone that might work.” Master Fu grinned.

Adrien continued, “she used to be the worst bully at my school and has caused half of the Akumas herself in the past, although she has been working on being friendlier lately. Frankly, she’s my oldest friend ever.”

Master Fu nodded to go on.

Adrien exhaled, “I can’t see how it would be easy for us having her on the team, especially if our identities were revealed.”

 _She would be more flirtatious than Chat Noir if she knew his identity after all, with Chat Noir!_ Adrien really didn’t want that! He liked that she didn’t seem to like the cat and wouldn’t hang on him every chance she got like she did when he was Adrien.

“As you will not be Adrien around this young woman, and she will not be herself around Ladybug do you think that if you take those facts out of the equation that perhaps it might give her the chance to be the best person that she can be through the mask? Just as you have done as Chat Noir? Perhaps she would be able to prove that she is able to wield the Bee miraculous as well as you have the Black Cat’s?” Master Fu insisted.

Adrien felt like Master Fu had already made up his mind as he glanced at the old man’s persistent grin.

Still hesitant, not wanting to pick her entirely, Adrien knew that one thing was true. “I don’t think that she will let me just take away her miraculous when she’s done using it like Rena Rouge does.” That girl would never give something away that she wanted after all.

Master Fu nodded, “The Bee miraculous has its own powers and that will not be necessary in her case. After a few days it would be difficult for her to be without it anyway. The Bee is one of the miraculous that bonds quickly with its wielder, separations are not advisable. I think using it to train for one night and then returning it just once would be a sigh of good faith on her part. Once she and Rena Rouge are better trained, it would be wiser for their miraculous to stay with their chosen indefinitely.”

“But my Lady and Rena will not like it if only Rena Rouge has to return her miraculous, even if it is for a little while.”

“While the Fox miraculous is much more susceptible to being discovered than the Bee’s, I will decide when they remain with their chosen.” Master Fu declared, settling the matter.

Adrien exhaled, still afraid that Ladybug would kill him for picking the wrong girl, but Master Fu was insistent.

So, Adrien relented, “Fine. Chloe it is then.”


	3. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Master Fu have decided who will be the next holder of the Bee miraculous. 
> 
> It's just a simple delivery right? What could go wrong?

Master Fu had entrusted Adrien with the Bee Miraculous, with instructions to secretly deliver it to Chloe early this evening, with a message to meet him at 9:00 pm at the school’s stadium to go over some things, to train a little and to retrieve it from her if she was willing. Master Fu would meet him at the park at Midnight if that was the case.

Thankfully it wasn’t a patrol night for Chat. He didn’t want to face Ladybug if she figured out that he alone selected the Bee, especially if her identity was someday revealed.

Of course, hopefully Chloe’s good side will have won over his Lady by then, if it ever happened. Adrien had his doubts, but he was still optimistic. This was one of the few times he was thankful that his Lady insisted on keeping their identities secret. He could only hope that the Chloe he knew was still in there. He’d seen glimpses of his child friend of late, so he had hope.

Chat had wanted to visit Marinette again tonight, but he saw her yesterday and it was entirely too early, especially since he had this new responsibility.

Maybe he should wait until the Bee was made known, he didn’t want to have to cover up his involvement with this in the slightest, even to Marinette, just in case he mentioned it at all. It was hard not telling Marinette things as it was. Adrien knew that was too easy to talk to her for his own good, she didn’t seem to judge him or require anything of him but to be himself, even if it was behind a mask and that required a certain level of secrecy.

He decided that it was time to focus on the business at hand.

Chat Noir had decided that it would be easiest to slip into Chloe’s room from her balcony just after sunset, when everyone would be out eating dinner. Adrien knew that Chloe usually ate late on days like tonight, hoping her father would join her as he usually promised and then had to do something else at the last minute. With luck, this was one of the nights that they did eat together.

Her father was much like his own and both of them rarely ate with their parent. Her own mother’s constant absence was hard on her too, but at least she can contact her. Adrien sadly thought since he didn’t have that option.

Adrien knew that he should be able to slip in, place the Bee Miraculous on her nightstand and maybe then slip out for an impromptu patrol himself, to run off some of his anxiety until he had to meet up with her.

Slipping in wasn’t a problem, her room was dark and the doors to the balcony had been left unlocked, like always. This would be easy. After opening the door, Chat Noir blended with the shadows as he scanned the room, closing the door behind him.

‘click.’

“YeAHH!” Chat yelped as he turned to see Chloe with some sort of neon blue facial mask on her face and a few curlers in her hair, wrapped in a fluffy yellow robe with her hand on the remote that ran the high end electronic systems to her room. She had turned on the lamp beside her, revealing both the intruder and herself. She looked pawsitively frightening!

He could tell that she was thinking about tapping the lock function on the doors, but then she sighed and put the remote down on the nightstand beside her chair.

“And what are you doing here?” Chloe demanded as she frowned at him, “you’re interrupting my beauty treatment.” She gave a quick wave to her face and pouted as she sniffed and looked away from him.

Adrien knew better though, she was deflecting the fact that she was embarrassed to be caught in this state and was probably unhappy about not having dinner with her father again. He knew it happened often, even when it was a scheduled meal together. He had forgotten that she was always contemplative around sunset after her father stood her up again. She must have been sitting there for an hour or more, all alone.

“Well?” She demanded after collecting herself, Adrien knew that she wasn’t about to let Chat Noir know that his appearance bothered her.

Chloe always thought about her appearance above all else after all, or at least she had for the last few years.

He really wasn’t sure about how to go about this, he wasn’t supposed to have been caught.

He shyly shifted his weight from one foot to the other as if he was Adrien for a moment. “Well, I uhh… I have something for you, if you choose to accept it that is.” He grinned at his Mission Impossible refence. He gave her a sly grin, the Chat was back!

She was curious as she whispered, “something…for me?”

Like Adrien, she hadn’t gotten many things out of the blue, given out of someone’s own free will and not by obligation or request, or in Chloe’s case by her orders.

Adrien knew what that look was, of being given a random gift, and how it felt. He felt bad for not spending time with her lately, he knew he was probably the best influence on her in her life ironically, it was just hard to be her friend for some reason lately.

But he wasn’t Adrien right now. He coughed into his fist, “right. Yeah, well, I was supposed to just drop this off and let you find it, but here.”

He quickly walked up to her, handed her the miraculous box and the note that had magically fit inside one of his pockets and stepped back.

“What is this?” She whispered.

“You just have open it Chloe. Read the note.”

She looked at it dumbfounded, but then quickly read the short note just as he turned to leave. “Wait, aren’t you going to stay? I mean, if you’d like to. It would be easier than just meeting up later, I don’t have anything else this evening after all.”

That was very much like the Chloe that he knew and remembered. He realized that he had kind of missed her. Adrien shrugged and turned around, “I can stay if you want me to.”

She nodded in the affirmative, then she shook the box. “What is this?”

“It’s the Bee miraculous. Would you like to become a hero?” Nervous, he bowed halfway, gave her one of his irresistible Cheshire grins and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Classic Chat behavior, which did get a reaction out of her.

She threw a pillow at him.

He ducked.

“Hey!” he protested, but it was like Chloe the little girl was still there, if only a little bit. He relaxed into a small grin as he waited and stood to watch her reaction when she went to open the box.

The strangest thing was she was quiet for a moment, almost in shock as she looked at the box containing the Bee Miraculous. Which was very much not like Chloe from school, but more like the Chloe that he knew from way back when. She used to be very contemplative, distracted even. This could be good, she looked genuinely… hopeful was it? Something he hadn’t seen in her face for a very long time.

Chloe then stood and looked at the box once more and then looked at Chat and then back at the box. She looked like she didn’t believe it as she gave a short shake of her head and bit her lip. “Uh, huh. Why me?”

Adrien didn’t get it. “Why not?”

She frowned. “Of all the things that I know, no one does anything without a reason. I hate to put it this way,” she shrugged before she lowered her voice and placed the Bee Miraculous down on the stand behind her, “but what’s in it for you if I do this? So again, why me?”

Chat frowned now. “Isn’t it enough that you would get to be a superhero?” He knew what it meant to him, freedom to be himself, which was one thing that they had in common, a craving to be free from their stifling positions and celebrity.

He also knew that she practically worshipped the ground Ladybug walked on, dressing up like her before she turned into Antibug way back when she had been akumatized herself.

She gave him that thoughtful Chloe look, then stalked over to him, and began to walk around him, looking him up and down. It felt strange to be under such scrutiny. Adrien was used to it due to his day job as a model, but not as Chat Noir.

His tail froze and his ears twitched, being checked out like this was odd to say the least, her scrutiny was both weird and very uncomfortable. Thankfully she only walked around him once, very slowly.

“Uh, huh.” She decided as she stood back and reached up to her face and peeled the neon blue monstrosity off of it before as she balled it up and threw it in trashcan nearby. “Well, I guess that first I’ll need to get cleaned up before we go do anything, now sit!” She ordered.

She pointed to a lounge chair for him to sit in.

Adrien didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to listen to her, so he quickly sat down.

She nodded, pleased that he had listened, then she turned and strutted to her bathroom, picking up the Bee Miraculous as she went, as if this happened every day.

Of course, he couldn’t have predicted the next thing that she said as she smugly announced as the door closed behind her. “Make yourself comfortable Adrien, I won’t be long.”

Chat choked, “No, wait, WHAT?”

 


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe knows who is behind the mask of Chat Noir. 
> 
> Adrien freaks out, she helps him calm down and he finds out how she knew.

Cloe called him Adrien, not Chat Noir!

Adrien was panicking. He had fallen out of his chair and landed on the floor somehow. He was stunned like he had been run over by a heavy-duty truck, or by a train. Maybe both.

Yes, it was very much like being run over by a truck and then a train.

How did Chloe know that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste? She couldn’t know! He hadn’t done anything!

Oh no! What about Ladybug! She was going to kill him!

Adrien started breathing hard as everything started to swirl around him. How did he reveal himself? Was she going to tell everyone? Was she going to tell Ladybug? Ladybug would murder him in his sleep!

And now she could find him to do so and then he remembered that Chloe would never leave him alone!

This was blackmail material, he could just see her ordering him to drop his friendships with Nino and Alya and to be rude to Marinette, just when she was starting to get along with Adrien! Oh no, oh no!

How did he manage to not save his first reveal for his Lady! He could just hear Plagg calling him stupid boy, or just laughing his head off at this… whatever it was.

It was too much, this was too much. He was having a hard time breathing, he hadn’t had an episode like this in a long time, they had started after his mother left. It had only happened about a dozen times before, but he has thought he had grown out of it now that he was Chat Noir since it hadn’t happened since he got his miraculous.

He father usually snapped him out of it by slapping him silly, but it worked. Where was his father now?

Adrien didn’t want to be slapped, but he wanted to calm down and make some sense of things too.

It was all so confusing, should he run? She told had him to sit, to stay! No, that wouldn’t help, and he still needed to breathe! He needed to deal with this.

He lost track of the time as he tried to calm down and comprehend what was happening, he tried to breathe like that self-help website had suggested. He used to have to use it before he got stressed out in order to stop anything from happening before he became Chat, and it usually worked. But now? He was fighting with his lungs and his mind was racing.

Come on! How did Chloe know that Chat Noir was Adrien?

He hadn’t realized that Chloe had reappeared, sans makeup and was now dressed in her usual clothes, cradling a yellow bee like kwami in her arm, petting it like it was a small lap dog. The Bee Miraculous comb was in her hair. How long had she been gone?

She was now shaking his elbow, crouched in front of him, “Adrien! Chat Noir! Get a hold of yourself!” He calmed down almost immediately, almost like a disobedient child.

He could breathe!

She sat back in front of him, then raised her hand towards his shoulder and he automatically flinched, he was finally able to respond, expecting the slap that he knew would be coming after his humiliating behavior. How could he have lost it like this?

But she pulled back and there was no slap. She let her friendly gesture fall down to her side, giving him some space. She had remembered that whenever he lost his composure, his father had sometimes punished him somehow, when no one was looking. He saw in her eyes that she wasn’t about to do that, and he was grateful.

She could see that even a friendly pat on the arm right now would not be a good idea. Adrien took a breath and calmed himself fully, just like she had told him to.

He was so embarrassed of having a very Adrien-like reaction in Chat Noir’s body. Especially concerning something that he had thought that he had grown out of.

She could tell that he called upon his model training to act like it had not happened, putting up carefully designed walls as he was finally breathing normally. He was humiliated but he wouldn’t admit it. He had a slight pout on his face as he looked at her.

“I’m sorry Adrien. I probably could have handled that better,” Chloe frowned, she had seen him react like this before, she had been one of the few that knew, and her face spoke volumes. “I’m sorry I took so long in there, Pollen had a lot to tell me. I guess it was a bit of a surprise that I knew who you are.”

He nodded, as his breathing evened out. Breathing was good.

“I don’t understand though, weren’t you going to tell me who you were anyway? Now that we’ll be partners in a way I mean?” She leaned back with a shrug.

Chat Noir, no, Adrien swallowed, “We’ll be teammates if that’s what you want.” Thankful that he was able to find his voice.

She nodded, revealing his thoughts as she muttered, “Ladybug is your partner then, and the rest of us are your teammates, right?”

He sighed and leaned back against the chair. “Well, yeah.” How did she know that?

She was quiet and looked away from him.

“Look, I’m not upset at you Chloe, it’s just ah… I wasn’t supposed to reveal myself to you. There are rules, security measures for our loved ones and all.” Or Ladybugs rules, but who’s counting. Plagg wasn’t so adamant about it.

“Hmm,” she hummed, “her rules huh?” She looked at him knowingly.

“I guess you could say that.” Adrien exhaled, he couldn’t believe that he had lost it like that, but how did she do that?

“Yeah, Pollen may have mentioned that.” Chloe smiled down at her kwami who nodded, “but I figured that since we knew each other so well that it was inevitable that it would come out and knowing each other’s identities would make it easier. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone without your permission.”

He looked at her cautiously, she had a strangely reassuring grin. Was this Chloe?

“Besides, it was only fair for me to tell you that I knew. You’re still my friend after all.” After a moment she added, “It also explains why you chose me.”

“Don’t tell Ladybug that! I had nothing to do with it!” His sense of calm was gone, and he was on high alert.

She laughed lightly, “Yes you did. I know she doesn’t like me that much, but I was hoping to change that, being a fellow woman in the spotlight and all. I had always thought we’d get along. But that means…” she had that thoughtful look again as she snapped her fingers.

_This can’t be good._ The thought raced through his mind.

“You don’t know her identity!?!”

“Wait, what? Of course not! It’s a security measure!”

Chloe chuckled. “Oh, this is sooooo good! Does that mean you don’t know who Rena Rouge is either?”

He was flabbergasted, “Of course not!”

“Oh, come on! It’s so obvious! With her especially!” Then she looked at him deviously, “should I tell you?”

“Chloe!” Her kwami admonished. Chloe patted her little head comforting her.

“I know, I know, I’m supposed to behave myself. No revealing anyone unless they want me to etc.”

“Right.” The kwami settled down again, enjoying her pats.

Adrien knew he shouldn’t know or ask, so he shook his head no. _Don’t tell me._

Although he was still intrigued and couldn’t help himself but blubber. “You think you know who my Lady is?”

Chloe shrugged, “I suspected, but now I’m pretty sure I know now that I know you’re you, it’s not hard to see her, as herself I mean, at least to me. I mean, just look at you!” She waved her hand at him in his catsuit.

He suddenly felt embarrassed. “There are so many similarities after all between the civilian and the hero after all.” She shrugged it off like it was a fact.

_Why did she think that?_ He wondered.

“There are?” He didn’t see many, most of which could be shrugged off. He figured the magic of the miraculous helped to disguise his secret identity otherwise.

“There are many similarities to someone who keeps an eye open to them, to someone like me. Should I tell you?” She deviously whispered again.

“No Chloe, you need to keep their secrets.” Pollen spoke up again. “Just because it’s easier now to see things that doesn’t mean that you have to share what you know, confirming your suspicions are not worth KNOWING for sure after all.”

“Aww, but it’s just so rich!” Chloe whined, but then quickly calmed down as if she remembered something.

 “Wait, you can see things?” Adrien eyed her suspiciously.

“Well, I was always good at reading people Adrien. I felt honor bound to tell you.” She smirked  and tossed her hair like she had earned a medal.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

She went on, “Anyway, Pollen here told me that some people would call me an empath, or at least that’s what she calls me. I can sense and feel other people’s emotions to some extent and their dominant personality traits. It’s been worse lately.” She whispered before she continued, “It’s been very hard to be happy when everyone is nervous around you just because of your social status.”

He nodded, he understood that.

“It’s like trying to focus on a snowflake during a blizzard, it’s very disconcerting. Pollen says that it’s not uncommon for Bee holders like myself to get lost in the emotional storms and accidentally amplify any negative feeling in the room, taking out our frustrations on others, if I’m not aware of it happening of course. Something about reflecting negativity is easier than encouraging positivity.”

“That explains a lot.” _SO much actually_.

“Yeah, I know it does. Pollen says that she’ll help me learn how to control that part of me since the Bee miraculous naturally amplifies that particular trait over time.”

“Oh.” That can be good news, right?

“Yeah, it’s still hard to explain. Distance helps, but your aura is it?” She looked at her kwami who just nodded encouragingly, “felt stronger since I first I held the box, your presence was too familiar. That’s how I knew that Chat Noir was Adrien. I guess you have a certain aura? I sense it, not feel it. I just checked you out to see if you would respond, which you did. Just like yourself if I do say so myself, you really need to work on your poker face Adrien!”

“I can keep a straight face.” He muttered.

“Not with people that know you. With my abilities and with the people that I know especially Pollen says that it can seem like I can read what they are thinking sometimes. Not specifics really, just where the thought process is going. I have to be able to focus though, a crowd just gives me headaches.”

“You’re reading my mind?” His voice wavered.

“No, I can tell that you’re uncomfortable…” she thought for a moment and tapped her chin, “and that you think that I can see too much. If I had to guess you’re trying to think of something for me to try read your mind about.”

“Like a number?”

“Let’s just not go there.” She huffed. “Just because I know you and we’re alone so it’s easier to read you overall that doesn’t mean that I can read your mind about specifics. It wouldn’t work and you’re making me feel like a sideshow act Adrien.”

He was feeling irritated now, but he didn’t know why.

“You’ve got to learn to control your mouth Chloe.” Pollen gently admonished, “you won’t make any friends if you abuse your powers you know. Calm down!”

The room began to feel less overwhelming. _Was that Chloe?_

“I know. I know, I’ll work on it. I know I have a lot to learn, and yes Adrien that was me. Sorry about that.” Chloe took a breath, calming herself as she smiled down at her kwami, “this is just what I needed. You’re what I needed.”

_“Wait, powers?”_


	5. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powers and abilities of Queen Bee are discussed further.  
> Chat Noir and Chloe have a pillow fight.

“Huh? Wait, you have powers? Like multiple powers? What are they?” Adrien asked as he was processing this whole empath idea and the plural word ‘powers’.

Chole took a deep breath and shared what Pollen had told her earlier in the bathroom. “It’s easier for me to read people, to see what their little reactions to a situation or a topic may mean, to connect the dots as it were. It’s like sensing their personality and emotional state. I’ll be able to kind of have a foresight or heightened intuition, I won’t be as strong as you or Ladybug physically, but I’ll be able see things coming faster and be able to buzz my way out of there sooner.”

“Nice one.”

“Thanks, I almost forgot how much you enjoyed your puns, with how punny Chat Noir is, that was also a big clue that you are you.”

Adrien nodded.

“So, I have this foresight and speed thing. I don’t want to tell the others everything about the empathic thing though, since it does so much, there are so many facets to it so powers applies, I think. Can we wait to tell the others? At least until they’ve gotten the chance to know me.” She hesitated, he nodded for her to go on, he knew enough of her secrets and she understood that he wouldn’t share whatever it was willingly.

“I’ll let you Bee the one to tell them when you’re ready Chloe. You would Bee best for the job after all.”

She appreciated that, “Another part of it is that I can also, how do you say it, encourage people somehow?” She looked at her kwami.

Pollen nodded, “yeah, you can tell people what to do and they’ll feel like they can or should do it, it’s meant to be used as a confidence boost, both mentally and physically, it’s an extension of your current empathic abilities, like turning it on its head. You can influence how people feel intentionally. It lasts just long enough for someone to do something.”

He raised his eyebrow, he didn’t like the idea of Chloe ordering him around.

That’s when he realized something. “Wait, you ordered me to sit earlier!”

“Yep, I did and then you did!” Chloe briefly beamed.

But then Chloe looked at the now worried Adrien, “don’t worry. It only really works when people want to do that something or are doubting themselves if they can do it. People can fight the urge it causes and overcome it if they really want to. It can be a sort of distraction to people that don’t want to do what I tell them, it will take them a moment to shrug off the suggestion since I can’t order just anyone to do anything I want them to, it just doesn’t work that way.”

“No offense but that doesn’t seem like much, well for battle anyway if they can fight off your suggestions.” Adrien admitted, but it did sound like something Chloe might abuse, but he decided to be polite. “It also sounds like too much responsibility for one person as well.”

Chloe sighed, “The Bee Miraculous isn’t meant for battle, not like yours or Ladybugs are. I’m more like back up.”

“Or a cheerleader.” Chloe smiled at her kwami’s suggestion, “it’s one of the reasons your name will be Queen Bee! You look out for others. You will be more than essential to the team than you realize Chloe! Don’t forget to tell him about your special power!” Pollen encouraged.

“That isn’t her special power?”

“Ugh! Must I tell him?” He was wondering what was grossing Chloe out so much to make that face.

“Yes, he is your teammate and he should know.”

“It really isn’t much.”

“Neither is destroying everything you touch. My powers are a cat-astrophy after all.” Adrien offered.

“No, I guess not.” she chuckled, “but mine isn’t that elegant. It only works for a minute or so anyway so it’s kind of like a last resort.”

“Well, what is it?”

She sighed, “I have this trombo thing for a weapon that’s kind of like Ladybugs yo-yo when it comes to hitting things, but I can use it with a special phrase, ‘Heal Honey!’ and it will cover whatever I throw it at in a kind of hardened honeycomb goop and it will both heal whatever needs fixing and keeps them there until it melts away a minute later.”

“That’s not bad.”

“Yeah, but it’s gross!”

“So? It works, it’s a cool power Chloe.”

“I guess so, supposedly it’s especially useful for magical injuries,” she sighed, “but I’ve been warned that using it will weaken me, you know… the civilian me.”

Chat chuckled, “Well, at least you’ve been warned and know what to expect. Although I do have to say that it’s a good thing that we don’t have a dog on the team.”

Chloe laughed, “Yeah, I’ll admit that the ‘Heal Honey’ phrase could use some work.”

“I’m sure I could pun around that one.”

She chuckled, “Yeah I bet, but using my special attack will reduce my empathetic abilities as a civilian and while that is something I would love, I’m kind of scared of it too. I’m used to dealing with some random emotions floating around me in a way, although in large crowds its very upsetting since everyone is stressed. Smaller groups help me to focus my own thoughts since sensing a few people tends drown them out. To have it muted or silent is, well, a lot to take in.”

“I can only imagine.” He didn’t know what to say. “Umm, but can you use it more than once in a day?”

“Yes, yes she can.” Pollen answered helpfully, “but I will need to recharge between uses. The more she does use ‘Heal Honey’ the more it will impact her empathetic abilities as Chloe.”

Her kwami looked over at her, “Remember Chloe, you will be the most vulnerable while you’re using ‘Heal Honey’ because all of your powers will be drawn there. Your worst enemy could sneak up behind you and you wouldn’t hear them coming, at least not mentally. Your empathic senses will be focused on using your special power.”

“That’s kind of scary. Right now, I can sense people pretty well when they’re less than three meters from me.” Chloe shuttered. “It’s very annoying.”

“So, there is a limit on your range?”

“Yes, thankfully.” Chloe waved it off.

“It will be a wider range now though and your natural abilities will be stronger Chloe.” Her kwami patted her head. “I will help you learn how to focus. It will be especially important to know how to do if you haven’t used your special attack in a few days.”

Chloe was suddenly quiet, she wasn’t happy about the empathy getting stronger. Adrien couldn’t read her reaction as she simply stated, “She told me that I only have five minutes after I use it to de-transform too.”

Adrien shrugged, “We’re all are like that with our special powers, it’s neat that yours has both a capture and healing effect, sort of.”

“It’s SO much responsibility though!”

“I know, but you can handle it Clo.”

He took a breath, who knew having Chloe on the team would be so exhausting, oh wait, he did.

“Oh.” She smirked at him, realizing they were still on the floor, “are you feeling better now?” Although she already knew the answer, it was still nice to ask.

“Yeah,” Adrien stood up, glad that the panic attack he had was past, he reached out and helped her up. “This is still a lot to take in though.”

“You’re telling me.” She smiled at him. “So, this practice thing, where should we go?”

“The stadium isn’t far.”

Chloe shrugged, “should I have room service deliver a snack for when we get back? I kind of skipped dinner.”

Adrien wasn’t surprised, he knew she’d do that when she really thought her dad would be there for dinner this time, but since he usually stood her up anyhow, well what can you do? He’s her dad.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt. No wait, would you rather eat before we left? It’s still pretty early. What does your kwami eat?” Adrien thoughtfully asked. It was still so strange that Chloe wasn’t being the Chloe from school, she actually had seemed happy about going out to work on learning to be a hero.

“Anything with honey or flowers in it.” Pollen supplied,

Chloe sighed, “I guess I can order her some Marinette soup.”

“Uh huh, about that.” He really wanted to know what her problem was with Marinette.

Chloe waved the subject aside, clearly uncomfortable. “Look, let’s order dinner first. Our usual?”

Adrien nodded and smiled, he remembered how they had spaghetti every time he came over when they were little kids. They loved being sloppy eaters with it back then and the smile on her face seemed to remember that tidbit too.

She smiled at him, and he was amazed at how hard it was to believe that this was Chloe!

“And for your Kwami?” She asked politely.

He shrugged, “anything cheesy, Camembert is Plagg’s favorite though.”

“Got it,” she turned around, picked up the phone, ready to order their meals.

She muttered back at him as she turned away from him, “you would have a cheesy kwami.”

Chat Noir sent a pillow sailing at her, “Hey!”

She threw the pillow back at him, as she whispered while waiting for the staff to pick up the phone, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you my kitty, and your little kwami too!”

“Ugh! That one was purr-fectly pawsome!”

She ducked as another ironically named throw pillow flew over her head. She chuckled and grinned at him over her shoulder as she politely made their order. “I’d like to order something cheesy please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I'm not the best at using puns, but in this fict Chloe and Adrien used to pun around a lot as kids. Something both of their parents discouraged. Their puny ways will be haunting them I guess.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Adrien talk about things as friends. He begins to see why she behaves why she does at school.

While Chloe ordered something to eat, Adrien looked around Chloe’s room, or rooms he guessed, as they hadn’t changed much since they were kids. Why had she changed though? Oh, that empathic thing. That makes sense.

She had mentioned that it had grown stronger lately, he doubted being around a bunch of teenagers all day helped her with that. Plus, she had an image to uphold, which he could totally understand. He was beginning to feel sorry for her, although he didn’t want to, initially anyway.

“Alright. It’ll be here in twenty minutes.” She put down the phone and walked over to a nearby couch, sat down and pointed to the spot on the other end. He guessed that she decided it was best to steer him there as he was still a bit uncomfortable he realized.

Adrien sat down where she pointed. He was glad that she realized that it made him more comfortable not sitting right beside her, because he knew now that it meant she could ‘read’ his emotional state easier.

“Can we talk please?” She asked warily. He was glad she didn’t make it an order.

Adrien nodded at her, watching her. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?”

What he didn’t understand is that if they were at school she would have been all over him by now, but she had only been respectful and kind to him so far.

_Huh? Where had the Chloe from school gone?_ He wondered.

“First let me apologize to you Adrien.” She looked at him as she hugged her kwami, suddenly unsure. She frowned as she looked at him. “Can you change out of that? Please?” She directed as she waved at his catsuit, “it’s harder to talk to you like that.”

“You prefer Adrien?” Now that was a loaded question. He had forgotten that he was still transformed.

“Of course, you’re my friend. Chat Noir, well, he’s like you from long ago. Maybe it has to do with this intuition thing, besides, it’s not as strong when you’re actively using your miraculous, I’ll have difficulty reading you. Not like I’ll try to pry, but ugh! Can’t you see how frustrating this is to explain?”

“I’m getting an idea.” So, he stood, thinking about her request.

“So, Adrien huh?”

“Please?” She begged. “I miss my friend.”

Adrien frowned but understood the feeling. “Sure, I guess. Just… just look away, will you please?”

She nodded, understanding that de-transforming while someone was watching must be uncomfortable. So, she turned away from him and closed her eyes to give him some privacy. “I’m sure I’ll get to know Chat Noir in time Adrien, don’t take it personally. I just miss Adrien.”

“Sure.” He nodded and said the magic phrase, “Plagg, claws in.”

Adrien sat down and Plagg reappeared, laughing. “She sure got you kid! Ha ha ha!”

“That’s enough Plagg.” He almost growled at his kwami but changed his tone into something nicer for her. “You can turn around now Chloe.”

“Thanks, dinner will be here soon,” she turned around and smiled, “I ordered you a selection of only the finest cheeses.” She smugly shared with his now grinning kwami.

“That’s it Adrien. You’ve got to marry is one!”

“Plagg!” Adrien blushed slightly as he glared at his kwami.

Chloe waved her hand again, “that’s not happening. If either of you had paid attention I only flirt with Adrien because I’m expected to. Especially in public.”

Adrien was shocked, he had thought her feelings were genuine, or at least as genuine as Chloe could come to being real.

“No problem,” Plagg announced, Adrien stared at him as his kwami shrugged then flew over to Pollen, “hey, why don’t we go catch up in the next room while the LOVE birds talk it over.”

“PLAGG!”

“Alright, we’re going.” Plagg answered before Pollen nodded at her chosen, who nodded back at her before she flew off with Plagg into the next room.

“Well, that’s what I’m apologizing for, well, mostly. I know we’ve grown apart Adrien, but seeing you come back to school and choosing to hang around those three instead of me, well, I got jealous. Which didn’t help my behavior I’m sure since now that I know I’m an empath, my feelings would just fester and then I’d start taking it out on others.” She shrugged, “I’d like to think I’m not naturally like that.”

“Why were you expected to flirt with me?” Adrien couldn’t imagine why.

“As you might understand, it’s my father, oh this is so embarrassing.” She shuttered, “but my father wants me to marry a rich handsome guy, preferably one he knows and who lives here in Paris.” She waved at him and he nodded, he got it.

“We’re still awfully young to be thinking about that though.” Adrien commented.

“I know! Besides, I don’t think it really matters who it is in the long run,” she continued, “frankly both of our families are rich enough that we shouldn’t have to marry for money in my opinion, but my father thinks differently. My mother thought you’d be the best match for me. Which is why he sometimes has mentioned you, umm, that way.”

He was a bit grossed out at the idea and he did his best not to shutter or let it show on his face, he just could never see Chloe, well, like that, as a possible girlfriend. When they were younger they had almost been like siblings after all, since their mothers brought them together for playdates several times a week.

“Look, I know I’m not your type Adrien, and I’m okay with that. I was just trying to please my father and maintain my image, as you know we both have to up hold our oh so important images and positions.” She scoffed.

“Yeah.” He quietly agreed.

“I don’t really enjoy coming across as a jerk, it’s just how I’ve been raised lately, combined with the whole empath thing my behavior got out of control. I can see it now. I’m trying to be better, really, I am. It’s just hard to give up bad habits that your parent seems to encourage you know?”

Adrien understood. “And now you know you have this empathic thing too.”

“I know! Pollen said it’ll be stronger now, but at least I’ll have her to help me through it.”

Adrien chuckled as he thought about it, “well, I can understand trying to do something for your dad.”

“Yeah!” She sighed and added, “I’ll start backing off of being interested in you, I promise. If I changed overnight I think someone would be suspicious and I’d hear something about it from my father.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “as far as I know my father may even be in on it. You are the only friend that he whole heartily approves of after all.”

“Well, I guess that’s sweet, in a way.” She looked thoroughly unconvinced as she rolled her eyes at the idea.

But Adrien had waited long enough and now he had to know, “I’ve really got to ask though, what do you have against Marinette, Chloe?”


	7. Chat's Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally gets to ask Chloe what she has against Marinette.
> 
> Adrien finds himself talking about the women in his life. Chloe knows more than she can tell him.

Chloe frowned, Adrien had just asked her, “what do you have against Marinette, Chloe?”

She was quiet for a moment, took a big breath, closed her eyes and then tried to explain. “Well, since we’re being honest and all now, that’s a tough one to answer. I guess you could say it’s partly because I’m jealous of her.”

Adrien nodded, that made sense.

“She’s popular without even knowing it and without hardly even trying. I have to work for my popularity, especially since I have to fight all these conflicting emotions all the time that just make me want to boil over sometimes! Errr!”

“Chloe!” Pollen called from the other room. “Breathe!”

“Yes, I’ll work on it.” Chloe took a deep breath, exhaled and continued, “I was taught that while I may not be loved at least I should strive to be feared, that way I can do what I want to. Of course, for me that’s a bad thing especially with my empathetic abilities. Maybe I should take up Yoga? Anyhow, I was also told that it doesn’t matter what feelings someone has about or around you in the long run, as long as you get what you want. At least that’s what Daddy says, just getting the job done is important, people come and go.”

“That’s not a healthy way to live Chloe.”

“I know it Adrien! At least I do now. Like I said, I’m WORKING on it. I’m going to have to be more careful now too, since my Miraculous doesn’t wholly shut down when I’m not transformed after all.”

Adrien waited, that couldn’t have been all there was to it, could it?

“Of course, there is one more reason why I’ve picked on Marinette.” She quietly added as she looked away, embarrassed.

“What is it?”

“For some reason, when someone gets upset at me and especially when they get up in my face it overloads my empathic tendencies to a degree. I can have a raging headache from listening and feeling everyone’s feelings all day and one trip of Marinette’s anger can feel like I took a strong pain reliever and its so much easier for me to focus my own thoughts after a fight. She’s particularly good at that.”

“Oh.” He replied.

Since Marinette had always had a dampening effect on Chloe’s natural empathic abilities, which only got stronger when she was riled up, it had been hard to read her sometimes, it kind of irked Chloe how she felt about Adrien, which was so obvious! But her annoyance about that is the girl just crushed on him constantly and never made a move! But Chloe wasn’t about to tell Adrien that.

“Marinette’s anger helps me settle my mind for a while. Having one voice directed at me like that helps me be to able to ignore the others that cause the headaches, it’s sick I know, but that’s really what it feels like.”

He gave her a strange look.

“And no before you ask, real physical pain relievers do not help the pain my natural ability causes. Being around a small group of people helps to dull the feelings being thrown around on its own a bit, that’s why I like school. Large crowds have their own energy and that is difficult too. Which is why I generally avoid concerts. It’s like static on an old television, the smaller groups, they are annoying but mostly something that can be ignored. But sometimes there is just too much emotion and I get overwhelmed. I’m sorry to admit it, but being a bully helps to reduce the pain by SO much!”

“So, you’ve been in pain?”

She nodded, “Especially when I try to ignore what’s going on around me. When I get upset, I’m kind of releasing a pressure valve with all the emotions that seem to build up around me.”

Pollen floated back in the room, “I’ll be quick Chloe, I promise.” She looked at her chosen, as if asking for permission and Chloe nodded. “If you haven’t realized it, Chloe can occasionally reflect how she feels or the feelings that she is picking up. That’s one of the reasons why she has come across as a bully, she can literally accidentally increase someone’s anger when she focuses on someone, even when they could naturally control it on their own.”

“Is that why there are some many akumas around you?” Caused more like it, but Adrien wanted to give Chloe the benefit of the doubt.

“I guess so.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she playfully tossed her hair. “I’ve been cursed with beauty and the ability to feel and reflect emotions. I’m the whole package.”

Pollen giggled and Adrien just shook his head. Pollen quickly flew out of the room for some reason though.

There was a knock on the door and Chloe went to answer it, out of view of Adrien, “Ah, thank you Jaque, I’ll take that. Come back and get it in the morning please, I may want to have a snack in the middle of the night.” Then she giggled, which was so out of character for her, Adrien was amazed at the change in her personality and he just couldn’t get over it.

When he heard the cart being pushed in, he never would have thought that Chloe would stoop so low as to push a cart herself!

“Don’t laugh,” she pushed the cart in front of the couch. “If anyone saw you we’d have a lot to explain. Thankfully I regularly order large meals for myself. I never know how much I’m able to eat and having a selection helps.”

Adrien nodded as she called the kwami over. “Come and get it guys, leave some for when we get back okay?”

“FOOD!” Plagg races to the pile of cheese taller than himself and proceeds to glup down a whole wheel of Camembert and then he looks over his shoulder at Adrien. “You can Definitely marry this one boy.”

“Plagg!” Adrien growls.

“She feeds me! Those other girls don’t, get your priorities straight!” Plagg defends himself as he turns back to eat some more. Pollen gracefully joins him on the cart as Chloe chuckles and hands her a straw to drink some of the soup.

“Plagg!” Adrien whimpers.

Chloe laughs, “It’s okay Adrien. I know you don’t like me that way remember?”

Adrien shakes his head and rubs his neck nervously, “well, I have to admit that after this last year of you trying to greet me with a kiss every chance you get is hard to forget Clo.”

She nodded as she handed him his plate of food. “I could tell, this is the last time you’re going to hear this but I’m sorry. I’ll back down slowly since…” she thinks for a moment, “of course if you wanted to we could try to make it look like we’re in a relationship…”

“No Chloe. I’m done, that was enough.” Her attempts to kiss him had really begun to make his skin crawl. He cared about her, but not as anything more than a sister or a long distant cousin.

“For me and my dad? Probably, but Plagg said ‘girls’ didn’t he?” She looked at him knowingly.

“Maybe he did, so what? Where are you getting at with this Chloe?” He knew she could be very calculating because she had that look that she was plotting something.

She rolled her eyes at him as she started to eat her dinner, using her fork to point at Adrien who starts to eat as well. “You are so oblivious Adrien. Jealousy is a powerful motivator, I can guarantee that if we started even remotely looking like a couple for even the slightest amount of time at least one of them will respond.”

“Respond?”

“Yes, girls get jealous over the simplest things. I should know.”

“And this doesn’t have anything to do with you and your edict to date me?” Adrien raised a wary eyebrow at her.

Chloe shrugged, “That’s a bonus honestly, I can tell Daddy we went out if we do, I really tried to give you a chance but honestly I didn’t ‘feel’ anything. I could explain that I wanted to move on and just be friends afterwards. Daddy would suspect something if I just backed down, I can assure you. I have a reputation after all and maybe if I had dated someone he liked but it didn’t work, maybe he’d be more open to the concept of me choosing my own guy. I’m pretty sure that he’d accept that excuse as to why I’m not trying to greet you with a kiss every morning.”

Adrien thought about it, “I don’t know Chloe.”

“Okay, just think about it for me, will you?”

He reluctantly nodded.

“Good. Now, who are ‘the girls’? I think can guess, but it’s good to hear you say it.”

Adrien stared at what was left of his dinner and he just shook his head, he wasn’t ready to talk about his love life with her, or anyone for that matter.

But Chloe being Chloe, she pressed. “Are you talking about a certain girl at school or work? Oh! Are you talking about a certain lady in red?” She grinned at him smugly, it seemed like she had guessed at least one of his crushes.

Adrien rubbed his neck again, he didn’t have anyone else to talk to about this but Plagg, which he was totally useless for and he wanted to trust Chloe. Maybe it would be nice to bounce some ideas off of her?

“Well, there is a girl that I think I might like as much as Ladybug…” he admitted.

She nodded as she swallowed her last bite and looked down at her plate, waving off the subject, “It’s Marinette right?”

“What! How did you know that?”

“I know you Adrien, I’m probably the only one in class that sees your possible interest in her and that was before getting the miraculous, Pollen here says that I have a natural talent with the Queen Bee’s insight.”

Adrien was still unhappy, he had been fighting his feelings for Marinette for so long, but now? She meant so much to him and he felt like he’d almost lost that fight.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Really, what’s the problem? I know you like her.” She knew Marinette was head over heels for him too after all, which was yet another reason she disliked her somewhat. Chloe was always afraid of losing Adrien totally, not that she would admit it, so she wasn’t about to tell him that!

Adrien sighed and he let his shoulders shrug slightly, “She doesn’t like Adrien, she likes Chat Noir, well, at least she can be herself around Chat. Mari… Marinette still acts, well, not like she does around everyone else with me, as Adrien.”

Chloe looked stunned as she thought, _he can’t be this oblivious, I mean come on!_

She sighed, this will be a long road… “Look, I know she’s more reserved around your real self, but that doesn’t mean that she dislikes you.” _I’ll have to take some drastic measures._

“Chloe!” Pollen gave her a look.

Chloe looked momentarily scandalized, “I’m not saying anything that a friend wouldn’t say. Now that I’ve decided that we’re just going to be friends, what does it hurt if I help him find his best girlfriend?” Pollen huffs and floats to the basket of pastries, a basket full of honeybuns and cheese bread, she picks up a honeybun and starts to nibble on it.

He coughed, “you want me to find my…” cough “best girlfriend?” Adrien couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yes, I want you to be happy believe it or not, we are old friends after all. Hmm, actually, having the excuse that you’re holding out for another girl would be a good excuse to call it quits after a first date too.” He looked shocked that she was still thinking about that, “I’m totally being serious here Adrikins. Now how do you know she doesn’t act that way around everyone else?”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted, “well, I visit her sometimes on her balcony at night, just to talk to her, as… as Chat Noir.” He took a deep breath and quickly added, “andcouldyouplease not call me Adrikins! I don’t like that name.”

She wagged her finger at him. “I can’t change overnight, but I promise I’ll only use it say, six more times?”

“Two.”

“I can compromise, four.”

“Fine.”

“Now, would you like to find out if Marinette likes Adrien?”

“I don’t want her to get the wrong idea Clo.” He was afraid that Chloe was starting to see his love life as a sort of game.

“This isn’t a game to me, helping you find out how she feels is the whole point. She needs to be able to miss you!”

“What if she only likes Chat Noir?” he whispered. “I want her to like both sides of me.”

“That is something that we can find out after you’ve introduced me to the rest of the team. I can’t wait to see their reactions!”

“Chloe, what are you planning?”

“Nothing major, just some mild flirting. I’m sure that Alya will have it up on the Ladyblog somehow that there’s a new hero in town and she’s interested in our own Chat Noir!”

Chloe giggled at her plan. “That way you can gauge how Marinette behaves after she hears about it and we can see how Ladybug reacts too.”

Adrien frowned, “I don’t want to deceive my Lady or Marinette.”

Chloe actually had a hard time not laughing and snorting her last bite. She had always secretly respected Marinette and liked her pain-relieving qualities obviously, since she was the only one that dared to stand up to her regularly. Of course Chloe desperately wanted to see how ‘Ladybug’ reacted to someone like her flirting with Chat Noir, among other things.

“It doesn’t have to be lying, just implying. The best way to go about it is to let people make their own opinions about what is presented to them. Gossip is a powerful motivator.”

Adrien gulped. “I don’t want to mislead anyone Clo.”

“I know. It may seem a bit devious, but besides going on one date with me as school Chloe and just a bit of friendly flirting between the Queen and the Cat, which some friends do anyway, there shouldn’t be any harm. We can wing it. You’ll find out what you want to know and I can get Daddy off of my back. I’ll even have an excuse to start trying to be nicer at school leading up to our date and just keep it up after we decide that we’re not the right fit for each other or something.”

Adrien nodded, it was scary how it made sense, but it was still uncomfortable.

“She’s got a point Boy.” Plagg announced over his shoulder.

“I know, I… ughh, it’s all so complicated.”

“All relationships are Adrien. We could even say the date is Daddy’s idea and you’re just doing it as a favor for your father, after we see everyone’s reactions of course.”

That might work. “Alright,” he sighed, he wasn’t going to get out of this was he? “I’ll do it.”

“Good, and don’t worry, I’ll just give you air kisses from now on too. Just do me a favor and blush for me like they’re real okay?” She winked at him before she stood and posed, not giving him a chance to react, “Pollen, transform me!”

After a bunch of poses and a yellow flash of light, a black masked yellow outfitted super heroine stood before Adrien.

Queen Bee picked up the basket of pastries, which Pollen had seemed to enjoy and grabbed a few pieces of cheese from what was left of the pile to put into it too.

“Well, are we going to go and practice or not?” She looked at Adrien who had been rendered temporarily speechless. Then she turned and headed for the balcony, before pausing, "oh, and I... I appreciate your taking the time to talk with me Adrien. I appreciate it a lot." She crossed the room and opened the doors, ready to leave.

Plagg laughed, waking Adrien out of his shock, knowing that seeing a transformation was far different from going through it.

But that woke up Adrien who stood and declared, “Plagg, transform me!”

He caught up to her quickly, this was going to be interesting.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice makes perfect … until someone gets hurt.

Practice that evening lasted for three hours, enough to wear out the surprisingly in shape Chloe.

At first, Queen Bee had a hard time jumping from roof top to rooftop, but she did really well and got better at it, although she was much faster if she just ran along the ground or up the sides of the buildings. Jumping slowed her down. Chat Noir had difficulty keeping up with her.

Queen Bee was much faster than Ladybug, Chat Noir or Rena Rouge Adrien quickly learned, but she was also weaker too.

She had mastered calling out her special attack of “Heal Honey!” and they had found out that Chat was able to cataclysm it too if necessary, although doing so made it explode about two seconds after he had used cataclysm on it. Ironically, the explosion didn’t affect him, it sort of went around him.

She went through about six recharges before that and then they transformed twice more in order to practice the explosive destruction of the ‘goo’ as Chloe affectionately called it.

Chat Noir suggested, “May-BEE we should just call it your honey comb.” He glanced at her miraculous, the Bee hair comb in her hair.

“Ha ha, you’re such a comedian.”

He bowed, “I’m glad someone feline-ly noticed.”

“It wouldn’t BEE the first time Fluffy.” She tossed her hair, trying to hide a slight yawn after.

“If you’re trying to find me a new nickname, that one is paws-itively claw-ful.”

They had had some other revelations that night. It turned out that while she wasn’t the strongest fighter, she was able to use her new-found intuition to be able to know where to go to avoid getting hit and to sneak up on Chat and land a few light blows herself. Nothing that would knock him off his feet, but it was something the some akumas might find annoying.

It was kind of fun, they had even learned to banter a little bit, just like he and Ladybug used to. It wasn’t romantic, talking with just a sprinkling of puns.

Chat would regret advising her though, “you know, you can probably get a stronger punch if you ran with your whole body first and put your momentum into the punch.”

“Let’s try it!” She ran to the end of the stadium and then came at him. It was hard standing there and letting her just hit him, but her punches were so weak he hadn’t expected to get hurt from it.

And that was how it happened.

She punched his arm and they heard a ‘CRACK’. His arm suddenly throbbed with pain and hung at an odd angle.

“Aghh! What the…!”

“I’m sorry Adrien!”

“Its Chat remember Clo? Ugh!” He held his arm as it throbbed.

“Oh no! I’m so so sorry! What should I do? Should I take you to the hospital?”

“No good.” Then he thought about it, “why don’t you just use your special ability?”

She giggled, “it’d be weird to tell a cat to ‘HEAL’ won’t it?”

“I won’t complain if it works!”

“Alright then.” She stood back, pulled back her weapon and emotionally called out, “HEAL Honey!” Her weapon came close to him and engulfed him up to his neck in the golden goop and then it began to glow, the pain in his arm began to go down as it straightened out. The attack was calming and it didn’t solidify around him, he could move a little bit but he was still stuck in the middle of it. It was different from the first time that she had hit him with it, which just held him in place.

“Is it working?” She pleaded. “Get Better Adrien! Please!” She ordered, and he felt the order run through him, he wasn’t going to fight it.

“Something is happening.” Adrien noticed.

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure… but it feels good.”

As a minute passed, cracks formed in the goop and it shattered, the pieces dissolving around Chat Noir until he was just sitting on the ground, the pain forgotten.

He flexed his arm, it was a little bit sore but useable.

Chloe yawned widely as her miraculous beeped, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s not quite 100% but it’s workable. How are you feeling?”

“I’m worn out and…” she thought for a moment as they heard the tell-tale beep of her miraculous as well. “It’s harder to sense your feelings right now too!”

“Well, that sounds like that’s enough for tonight. We should get you back home.”

With another large yawn she said, “O-okay!”

They raced back to the hotel, getting there just in time for Chloe to de-transform. Adrien de-transformed too, releasing Plagg from his ring and letting the glutton finish off Chloe’s stash of cheese on the cart.

“Wow, now I can’t sense how you’re feeling at all!” Chloe gushed happily before another yawn escaped her. “I-I can’t even sense whispers of anyone!”

“It’s from using your powers so much Chloe and de-transforming.” Pollen offered before she flew down to what was left of the food to recharge.

 Chloe yawned loudly once again, “I can’t wait for bed! I bet I’ll be able to sleep so much better with my senses dulled like this!” She happily stretched.

“Come on guys,” Adrien addressed the kwami, “eat up before we have to go.”

“Okay.” They both yawned as well, but took the time to eat anyway, although Pollen looked especially sad about it. Adrien turned towards the bathroom, “do you mind if I uh?” He pointed towards the bathroom.

Chloe nodded. “Sure! Go right ahead.” He could tell that she was fighting sleep, but he’d be quick as she turned to say goodbye to Pollen after all.

“It’s okay Pollen. The note said we’d see each other again and I needed to let you go for now, I need to prove that I can be trusted.”

“I understand Chloe.”

Adrien didn’t hear more as he left the room, he didn’t really need the restroom, but he did want to check out his arm. It was red around where the break had been, and it was slightly tender. It wasn’t weak at all and it wouldn’t keep him from fighting, if anything it seemed stronger. But then he noticed that a small scar that he had on his arm was gone! He checked elsewhere on his body and all the hidden scars that he carried were nothing more than a memory.

Adrien returned to Chloe and the kwami, “that’s an awesome ability Chloe. The healing that is, it also removed my scars!”

“Oh really? That’s great.” Yawn! She wasn’t really conscious enough to care.

She took a deep breath and focused, “Pollen explained that Master Fu wants to have the Bee miraculous back, at least for tonight, but she also said that it was up to me and that it’d be back soon if that is what I decided.”

Chloe was quiet for a moment, she obviously hadn’t come to her decision easily. He nodded, letting her know all of that was true.

She sighed, “Since I used my powers so much tonight she really thinks that I ought to have the empathic ability under control until tomorrow night on my own. Will I see you then to-to practice?”

“Sure, we can have a quick practice _,” usually I go and visit Marinette tomorrow_ he thought, _but a short practice beforehand shouldn’t hurt._

Chloe curled up on her couch, exhausted, finally handing him her miraculous, Pollen disappearing as she did.

“Please take care of Pollen for me and bring her back to me. This was a great,” YAWN! “Evening!”

“Night Clo.” She closed her eyes, already half asleep as he turned and transformed back into Chat Noir.

He glanced back at her, to give her a wave she wouldn’t see as she muttered, “Night.”


	9. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at school the next day, Chloe was tired after her first experience as Queen Bee. She was so tired, she was almost nice.

School was… different.

Chloe did not greet Adrien on the steps. _Huh._

“Hi Nino, Alya…Marinette.” Adrien greeted as he walked up to them.

He was surprised, Marinette was actually on time and even gave him a sheepish, “Hi… I mean, uh, hello Adrien!”

Nino and Alya glanced at each other with sly grins.

“Uh, yeah, Hi Marinette. Ready to go to school?” He waved towards the entrance as she nodded.

“S-sure!”

“Walk with me?” He tilted his head and gave a subtle grin, trying to channel his inner Chat Noir as he thought, _She likes Chat, so I’ll try to act more like Chat? Sometimes it works…_

“If… if you’d like that.” She blushed.

_And sometimes it didn’t._

“Of course, I would Marinette, we’re friends, aren’t we?” He smiled at her as he tried to reassure her, but then he saw her face crumble a bit, what did he say? They were friends, right?

Then he heard an exasperated sound, “Ugh!” as he turned to see Nino facepalming and Alya rolling her eyes… at him? What did he do? Wouldn’t he want Marinette to be his friend before well… anything else?

Adrien tried to communicate with his eyes _, I know you guys want us to get to know each other better._ He raised an eyebrow at his bro and Alya as he glanced briefly at Marinette and then back at them, _and I want to get to know her better too, but just being near me bothers her._

Well, Adrien didn’t know what to do so he turned back to the crestfallen Marinette again, who had an unfamiliar half smile on her face. It was disturbing.

 _What is she trying to say?_   He wondered.

 _Better to be bold._ “Marinette, come on. If we stay out here we’re going to be late.” He announced as he reached out and took her hand, leading her to their class.

“A-Adrien?” She was confused as she stumbled after him.

He turned and gave her one of his few genuine smiles. “Come on.”

She smiled back as he tugged on her hand and she finally managed to match his pace.

It was going to be a great day!

…

Adrien and Marinette didn’t talk on the way to class. _She’s so talkative with Chat Noir and their other friends, why not me?_

Nino and Alya had followed them, Alya was muttering something to Nino excitedly and Nino loudly answered, “Gurl, Chill.”

Adrien led Marinette to the stairs by his desk, he smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck as he let go of her hand and he let her go the rest of the way to her desk on her own.

She tripped... almost.

She caught herself and sat down at her desk, turning red from embarrassment.

Adrien lightly chuckled as he turned and sat down by Nino who had just sat down at their desk, Nino appeared to be listening to some music in his last few minutes before class again as if he wasn’t paying attention. Adrien knew better though. His friend was highly observant when he wanted to be and was either pondering the meaning of the universe or figuring out some music mystery. He was a cool friend.

Adrien finally remembered Chloe though at that moment.

Was she alright after last night?

Adrien turned to look over at her desk. She looked tired but calmer than usual and was talking with Sabrina.

Actually talking, not ordering or showing off, but letting Sabrina talk about something for once. Chloe smiled at him and waved, so he waved back, knowing that today she wouldn’t have any empathic headaches at school.

Then he heard a loud defeated sigh from behind him, from Marinette. And then there was a scoffing noise from Alya.

Yep, he did something. But what he didn’t know.

…

“Adrikins!”

How did she move so fast? Oh, yeah, residual miraculous magic bleeds into their lives, he almost forgot.

“Hey Chloe. That’s one.” He looked up to her and gave her a hesitant grin, holding up a one on his hand as she stood beside his desk. She was still in his personal space like always but more on the edge of it than usual he noticed, and it was a huge improvement.

She smiled wickedly back. “And I have five more to go.”

“Three, actually.”

She shrugged and glanced behind him, seeing that Marinette was turned towards Alya, trying to not look like she was listening. Alya as usual hid nothing and just glared at Chloe.

“Thought I’d try to get more in, but whatever.” Chloe waved it off.

“Good morning Ladies.” She smirked at the girls behind him. “And Nino of course.”

“Uh, morning?” Nino replied. He looked worried giving her his version of the look that said _what is the she beast plotting?_

“Morning Chloe.” Marinette deadpanned.

“Yeah, what she said.” Alya rolled her eyes at her.

Chloe coughed lightly before she bent down to whisper something quietly in Adrien’s ear. “Thank you for our talk last night. It really helped.” She stood up and smiled, watching the other girls glower at her. She was going to miss this.

“Anytime Chloe.” He replied, “How’s your headache?”

He remembered. She patted his shoulder quickly, “Much better, thank you for asking. Have you thought about Daddy’s uhh, idea?”

Adrien thought for a moment, but decided why not? Chloe really seemed like she was trying to make an effort. “The gala is on Saturday? I’ll have to check my schedule with Nathalie.”

She nodded, “I’d appreciate it. Let me know.”

Chloe casually gave him a smile that naturally came off as a smirk. Chloe knew she needed to work on her grin, it was as emotionless cover after all most of the time, much like Adrien’s was in those ads of his.

But Chloe realized that from the looks on the faces of the girls behind him that they did not like the mention of a dance or the possibility of a date between them. She flicked her eyes from him to them and back again, trying to get him to notice their reactions.

Adrien actually caught the glance and turned around.

This was when he realized that if looks could be deadly, Chloe would be dead a thousand times over.

The scowl on Alya’s face quickly evaporated when he caught her face. Marinette’s face was harder to describe, it looked like a mix of sadness and disappointment, but when she allowed herself to glance at Chloe there was that Marinette fire.

Adrien didn’t know what to think, he’d never noticed reactions like that from the girls before. He’ll have to ask Chloe what it meant later.

…

“Thanks Adrikins, you’re such a sweetheart.” Chloe commented as she waved at him before tossing her hair as she returned to her seat, thinking that it might be wise to end this show right now.

Chloe had known just from the looks of the girls. Marinette and her BFF were unhappy that Adrien was going out with her and would roast her alive if they could.

It probably would be pointless to go to the gala at this point, even though it would have been fun to go with Adrien as friends, Chloe decided that it just didn’t matter anymore.

She knew that she could still claim to have changed her mind and she liked having Adrien as a friend again. She may get some objections from her Dad, but she could handle that. Besides, she didn’t want to get Adrien in more trouble with Marinette.

 _As if he knew that just the idea of going out with me was costing him_.

Looking over at him she saw Adrien look at her and nodded as he waved two fingers at her mouthing, “that’s two.”

She nodded back and gave him a final quick wave, with a classic Chloe smirk, she still had it of course, so why not flaunt it.

The girls behind him were livid.

 _They must think we’re flirting!_ She realized, normally she could tell for certain with her abilities, but she was thankful for the short respite. It was nice to be able to think and feel things on her own like everyone else does.

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked away as she pouted about Marinette and Alya not liking her, _I'm trying aren't I? That should count right?_

But instead of saying something before class started and starting an argument with them wasn't worth it, so she ignored them. She had decided that it was time to learn to turn the other cheek or whatever after all. So, Chloe shrugged to herself and enjoyed the quiet of her own mind instead.

…

“Bro.” Nino whispered as Adrien sighed after glancing back at Alya and Marinette, he knew he had done something to upset them, but what?

“What’s up Nino?” He turned and looked at his friend quizzically. “Did I do something?”

“What are you doing!” Nino whisper shouted at him, looking exasperated with his friend like he was about to say something more, but he couldn’t make up his mind as the class was called to order


	10. Akumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is not misspelled...

Just as the lunch bell rang, before Adrien could even ask Nino what he’d done this time to upset the girls, there was a loud roar heard outside. Followed by another roar.

“AKUMA!” Someone by the window yelled, “Run for it!”

There was shouting and yelling coming from outside the school as everyone started to evacuate to the akuma shelters. It was a pretty ordinary evacuation, not like they didn’t practice it almost twice a week out of necessity. For some reason the school seemed to be a popular target for akumas.

_Which is probably due to Chloe_. Adrien thought, _but she’s been on her best behavior today, so it must be another random one_.

Adrien quickly ran to the bathroom after sneaking away from his class during the evacuation. Finding the bathroom empty, he called “Plagg! Claws out!” He kwami was sucked out of his pocket into his ring and after a few poses, his body was coated in black leather, plus a tail and cat ears.

After transforming, he left the bathroom to see Chloe looking around nervously.

He had a brief thought of what it would be like to not have his miraculous or his abilities when there was an akuma attack? 

That was her reality right now.

When she saw Chat Noir she called out to him as she passed him. “You be careful out there!” She offered happily as she rushed by him, glancing over her shoulder once more.

He rolled his wide cat like eyes at her, that wasn’t school Chloe, that was friend Chloe and she shouldn’t be talking to Chat Noir like that. He’d have to talk to her about that, she was worried about him apparently, so he shrugged it off.

Then he looked up and saw Ladybug down the hall, giving him the look. Why were girls acting like that with him today?

It was the look where Adrien knew that he had done something horrible to the human race.

“Making friends, ARE we?” She icily asked.

“Just being hospitable Milady.” He smiled at her, _I’ll definitively have to talk to Chloe about that more later._

Ladybug frowned. He cleared his throat as he tugged on his collar just a bit, why was it getting tight all of a sudden? What should he say? How can he apologize for something he didn’t know that he did?

Then they heard more roars, wait, roars?

“Let’s go see what we’re up against shall we?” She flatly announced as she turned and jogged towards the sounds, leaving the school and him in a rush.

Chat Noir took off and was just a few paces behind her.

They both halted as they saw the strangest akumas ever. Yes, akumas.

Hawkmoth had stepped up his game.

…

There were two strange, large half man half beast like creatures yelling and growling at each other.

Both had lower bodies and bare chests that were much like a man’s, but they wore cargo shorts.

They were hairy all over and both looked like some mix of a man and a certain breed of large cat.

“Tigers are stronger!” Tiger-man growled at the other.

“Panthers are sneakier!” Panther-man growled at Tiger-man.

Apparently, they had left the zoo and had been arguing about which cat was best, the tiger or the panther. So, of course Hawkmoth offered to let them decide their argument by competing against each other and by obtaining some miraculous jewelry. What better way to prove a cat’s strength than by fighting super heroes?

“Ugh! I’d better go and get Rena Rouge!” Ladybug exclaimed low and irritably under her breath as she realized that right now the two akumas were just in a shouting match and wasn’t paying much attention to anyone else. “Can you evacuate the civilians?” She whispered to Chat Noir.

“Of course, my Lady. This Cat will cat-chup with you later!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled at him briefly before she launched herself onto the school roof.

He started looking around and getting people out of there, knowing it would take several minutes for Ladybug to return with Rena Rouge. He sighed, he sure would be glad when their new teammates could hold onto their miraculous.


	11. Akumas Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three against two, that’s good odds, right?
> 
> Well, maybe not against two clawed cat-men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this is one of the longer chapters, 2100 words. 
> 
> Somehow I lost it and had to rewrite it. Whoops. 
> 
> Queen Bee will be back in the next chapter...
> 
> Hope you like it!

Ladybug arrived with Rena Rouge about five minutes after Ladybug had left, landing on a nearby roof, watching the akumas interact with Chat Noir.

Chat Noir liked to think that he had been able to keep the akumas busy after the got everyone evacuated, but they worked far too well together, especially when they were ordered to anyway.

Fortunately, Chat had learned their weakness in the past few minutes.

 “Chaton! We’re up here!” Ladybug called out as she surveyed the evacuated scene, there were cars upside down, thrown into a building and many of the street lights were bent or sliced down. There were claw marks everywhere. 

“Ladies!” Chat Noir called out between breaths as he stopped to answer them as the cat-akumas were panting, stalking him and trying to corner him in the bright sun light. Apparently, they weren’t above throwing cars either as Panther-man picked up a car and threw it at Chat Noir.

“Give me your miraculous!” Tiger-man demanded of Chat Noir.

 Before Chat Noir could respond, Panther-man yelled, “No give me your miraculous!”

“I asked for it first!”

“I deserve to get it first!”

Chat Noir backed off and joined Ladybug and Rena Rouge on the nearby roof.

“Time to regroup.” He quietly explained as he held his left arm, trying to hide something.

Ladybug noticed it first. “Chat! Your bleeding!”

Chat tried to shrug it off, it didn’t hurt too much after all. He knew that when they cleansed the akuma and she had used miraculous ladybug, he would be healed, he was sure of it. “It’s no big deal LB, it’s just a swipe, I’ll survive.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She charged over and took his arm to look at it, he hissed when she took his hand gently off of it, there were four slashes through his suit that showed matching slices in his skin on his left arm. “Does it sting?”

He nodded, “its more like a burning sensation.”

“I thought that the suits were indestructible!” Rena Rouge exclaimed.

“Well, so did we.” Chat Noir shrugged, “we just have to change our tactics. Look these guys,” he nodded to the still arguing akumas, “they fight a lot with each other and getting them to fight each other gives us a breather.”

“What else can you tell us?”

“Obviously their claws are dangerous to us, they’re strong, fast and can cut through metal. They seem to rely on their cat like abilities, they like to bite too. From what I’ve been able to gather they’re related somehow.”

“Well, they are both cats.” Rena Rouge pointed out.

“So am I,” Chat Noir deadpanned, “but I’m no wild cat, and I think that they have their own akumas in the necklaces they’re wearing.”

They looked at the akumas and both did have necklaces, but they were slightly different, both had beads and claws on a string but they each had a pendant in the color of their favorite cat. Tiger-man’s had a tiger-eye pendant and Panther-man had a black onyx pendant.

Both cat-man were muscular, huge and wore cargo shorts. Tiger-man was a head taller than Panther-man but Panther-man was easily a head taller than Chat Noir.

It suddenly got quiet, Chat Noir whispered, “That would be Hawk-moth cat-joling them to get their acts together.” As they watched they saw that both of the cat akumas had purple butterfly images over their faces as Hawkmoth gave them instructions.

“Let’s make it quick then.” Ladybug announced quietly, “Chat, can you take Panther-man?” He looked thoughtful as she continued, “Rena and I can take Tiger-man.”

Chat then shook his head, “They’re not above going for your throat, let me take Tiger-man, he may be bigger than me, but I can take him. You ladies take Panther-man.”

“Agreed.” Ladybug and Rena Rouge nodded.

“Give us your Miraculous!” Panther-man shouted as he leapt at the heroes. “Once I get them for myself we’ll all know that Panthers are the best cat!”

“Dream on!” Chat Noir exclaims as he dodges his attack and launches himself at Tiger-man down on the street.

Tiger-man dodges Chat Noir’s attack and turns to roar at him.

“Don’t you know that stripes are out this year?” He taunts Tiger-man who tries to catch Chat with his teeth, but Chat twists away as the akuma growls at him and he launches himself at Chat Noir, knocking his baton away.

Chat Noir and Tiger-man begin a terrifying wrestling match, where claws and teeth are used as well. There were snarls, growls and hissing involved from both sides.

Chat Noir was having to dig deep within for his inner cat to keep up with Tiger-man. Each cat in turn instinctually went after the other’s jugular when they got the chance.  

Chat Noir had never been so frightening, his teeth were gleaming and sinister as he went for the throat of his attacker. Tiger-man had no qualms about trying to slice Chat Noir, capture his throat in his massive jaws or to pierce him either with his massive claws.

Although Chat Noir was much smaller, it would seem like the two grapplers were equally matched.

Chat Noir heard no sounds outside the fight, focusing on Tiger-man, anticipating his next move, never getting more than surface scratches from him, although there were far more scratches than the black cat would like to admit. He was too focused to hear the ladies as they fought Panther-man on the nearby rooftop.

…

“Give me your miraculous!” Panther-man demanded again as he swiped at Ladybug.

She flipped out of the way as he turned on Rena Rouge.

“I don’t think so Jungle boy!” Ladybug landed behind him and grabbed his tail as he pounced at Rena, swinging him until he flew over their heads and landed on the next rooftop.

Something like this happened on every new rooftop, and it happened over and over for what seemed like an hour, but it was closer to twenty minutes. The one hero could distract and one hero could sneak up from behind him but they couldn’t get close enough to his necklace without risking being torn to shreds.

After throwing far away, before he could return to them Ladybug whisper shouted, “Use your power Rena! Make more of us, if we can confuse him, maybe we’ll have a chance to get his akuma!”

“Mirage!” Rena Rouge called out, playing a quick tune on her flute. A dozen fake heroines appeared. There were six of Rena and six of Ladybug. Fourteen total, including the real heroes. They surrounded Panther-man as he returned to stalk them.

Panther-man’s nose flared as he snarled evilly, “I’ll still get you, pretty bug and sneaky fox.” He snarled as he allowed the group to corner him near the edge of the building, where he waited to pounce.

“Ready ladies?” All the Rena Rouges said at once.

…

Back with Chat Noir and Tiger-man, the combatants fought for dominance, both were sweaty and exhausted, but neither were about to slow down. They began leaving more space between them, Chat to get more reaction time and Tiger-man hoping to be able to pull off a winning pounce.

“Ahh!” A woman’s scream came from a nearby rooftop. Chat Noir was momentarily distracted at hearing his Lady scream like that. He had to get to her!

He needed to end this.

So, feigning an injury, Chat Noir pretended to stumble and as he predicted, Tiger-man launched himself at Chat Noir.

Chat Noir fell to his back, pulled up his knees and kicked the akuma over his head and into a nearby building with a loud ‘Thunk.’ Tiger-man was now unconscious and Chat Noir had his necklace in his gloved hand, having grabbed it as he launched the akuma across the street.

Chat Noir saw his baton and grabbed it, putting the akumatized item in one of his pockets as he launched himself into the air, vaulting onto the roof with the ladies, although there strangely were about eight of them still walking around the roof.

“Need any help ladies?” Chat Noir panted.

“Nope, we’ve got this.” One of the Ladybug’s announced as she managed to escape Panther-man’s most recent attack.

Apparently, Panther-man had pretended to go after one of her doppelgangers, but he had turned and attacked the real Ladybug instead.

Thankfully Ladybugs are lucky creatures as she got away without a scratch.

Chat waited, catching his breath as he watched his teammates try to get near Panther-man. His Lady told him she had this and he wasn’t about to interfere, unless she wanted him to.

“Ladybug!” Rena Rouge interrupted the dance as she made to catch Panther-man’s tail again, only for him to slip away, “I really think we could use the tomcat’s help.”

“Ready Chat-“ Ladybug started to ask as Panther-man knocked her to the ground, raising his clawed hands to scratch her.

Chat Noir hissed as he jumped into the fray, using his baton to knock the akuma off of Ladybug.

Panther-man roared, “your little tricks don’t work on me!” As he turned and swiped through one of the Rena Rouges, disintegrating her and knocking the real one down.

Chat then tackled Panther-man, much like he had done with Tiger-man. They growled and swiped at each other for a minute until Chat had to roll away from a particularly dangerous swipe.

Panther-man had a moment of lucidity as he looked down at the street, not being able to see the unconscious Tiger-man. “where is my brother? What have you done with him?” He roared as he sniffed the air, looking for him.

“He’s taking a nap.” Chat stood in front of his Lady as Rena Rouge’s miraculous beeped.

“You did this.” Panther-man snarled at the smaller black cat.

Chat Noir whispered to his lady, “a little help here,” before he responded to the other cat-man “You gonna do something about it?”

“Yeah, I just might.” Panther-man bared his teeth.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug used her special power, only for a shield to land in front of her.

Panther-man darted around Chat Noir and made to pounce on Rena Rouge.

Ladybug flung the shield between them, protecting Rena from his teeth and claws as he landed on her, knocking the wind out of her from the impact. Before his body even had a chance to settle, he turned and launched himself at Ladybug.

“Not my Lady!” Chat screamed, throwing his body between her and Panther-man’s claws. Claws that got far too close to her Kitty.

“No! Chat!” Ladybug cried out.

Bringing up his baton, Chat Noir was able to toss Panther-man across the roof top, returning to his protective stance in front of his Lady, bleeding far more than before but he was determined to not show any signs of weakness.

Panther-man stood up, the image of a purple butterfly surrounding his face as HE spoke. “I seem to be at the disadvantage. Panther-man shall go and lick his wounds, so that I may properly hunt you down later tonight. Auf Wiedersehen.”

At that, Panther-man snarled at them before he threw himself over the roof’s ledge, running away at an unprecedented speed. The three super heroes left behind were unable to follow.

…

“You’ve done well.” A voice from behind them said as Rena Rouge’s miraculous chimed again.

“Master Fu!” Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed as Rena Rouge got up, still having trouble breathing.

“Nice to meet you Rena Rouge, I am Master Fu, but I am afraid there is little time for pleasantries.” He turned towards Chat Noir, “you must go to the place of practice. You can get what you need there.”

“But what about Panther-man?” Chat asked, wincing as his side began to throb. “We need to go after him now!” He knew what those claws could do after all and he was a superhero.

Master Fu answered calmly, “He will wait until he feels like the Panther in him will have the upper hand. It is time Chat Noir.”

“Otherwise he won’t come out until dark.” Rena commented thoughtfully.

“Chat, we need to get you some help.” Ladybug pointed out. “Master Fu, can’t you help him?”

“No, I cannot. Your Miraculous Ladybug cure will not fix him either. But he knows the way.”

Chat turned to leave, “should we meet up later to draw up some battle plans?” forgetting his own throbbing injuries for just a moment.

Ladybug answered, “we all need to rest and recharge. 6:00PM at the tower?”

Chat winced briefly, taking Tiger-man’s necklace out of his pocket, he tossed it to her, trying to hide his pain from his Lady as he nodded, then saluted her and left.

“Ladybug, please purify the akuma, take care of the victim and recharge. I would like to see you both once you are done.” Master Fu nodded at them before he turned and walked off of the ledge of the building. Ladybug and Rena rushed over, afraid of finding the old man injured on the street below, but he was gone.


	12. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Impressions are important, and having the Black Cat involved, well, let's just say it get's interesting. 
> 
> Poor Queen Bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another long chapter, 2200+ words. I try to warn you when it's longer like that.
> 
> I guess you can tell when I enjoy a chapter, it gets either really long or really short. 
> 
> Author cackles maniacally , He hee.

Chat vaulted himself across the city and ran to the stadium where he had practiced with Queen Bee. He stumbled a few times and he had to take two short breaks on the way, although normally the trip would be considered a short distance for him, he was struggling.

His arm was burning hot like he was being scalded alive where the four claws of Tiger-man had cut through his suit the first time. His other wounds were beginning to feel just as bad. It was getting hard to breath, to think and to even hear.

Chat Noir realized that the two akumas could have been the death of him, because he felt like he was dying. He was almost there…

Master Fu had told him to come here.

To the place of practice. It was where he can get what he needed, help.

He knew that she would probably be here somehow and maybe... just maybe, she could help heal Chat Noir, even though he knew that this was nothing like she had ever healed before.

Chat finally managed to land in the stadium, not hearing the cry of the golden superhero that came running up to him… he was almost there…

Queen Bee.

_Why didn’t she join in the fight?_ The random thought ran through his weary mind.

“Adri - Chat!” Chloe caught up to him just in time to catch him as he lost his ability to balance.

She laid him down and muttered, “Thank goodness Master Fu found me and gave me my Miraculous back!”

She took a couple paces back and almost yelled at him, “Hang in there! Master Fu said you were probably poisoned, I can help you but it won’t be like the last time. Just STAY CALM!” She ordered.

Chat tried to nod despite the fact that he could barely move as he realized that his vision was beginning to fade.

Afraid for her friend, Queen Bee threw her Trombo at Chat crying out, “HEAL HONEY!” Just as the trombo got near him, it released a large mound of the yellow honey like goop, engulfing Chat Noir. It was like he was in a jelly like version of a bug caught in amber.

“Oh, no!” Queen Bee silently cried, _how can he breathe?_

She was on the verge of her own panic attack as she chanted her encouragement under her breath, “Come on Adrien! Breathe! HEAL! Come back to us!” His body seemed like it was twitching with every word. “YOU WILL BE FINE!”

That’s when the (insert expletive or colorful metaphor here) hit the fan.

“NOOOO!” cried Ladybug, as there was a whirr of her yo-yo as she launched herself over the stadium towards Queen Bee and Chat Noir, who was still engulfed within the honeycomb like goo and he was still twitching within it as she screamed at Queen Bee. “Leave him alone!”

…

_How did he make an akuma this fast? She may have one of the better costumes but I won’t let her hurt my Kitty!_ Ladybug briefly thought as she landed next to the akuma attacking her Kitty. Ladybug’s battle instincts went into overdrive as she threw one kick at the girl in yellow and then another, realizing that she was surprisingly fast since not one strike managed to hit its mark.

This just angered Ladybug even more, if that were possible.

Queen Bee didn’t know how to respond as she dodged Ladybug’s attacks. She had to focus, it was very difficult for some reason to focus on surviving Ladybug’s vicious onslaught and not taking her focus off of Chat’s Healing, she could feel the connection and couldn’t break it.

“It’s not… what you’re… thinking!” Queen Bee defended, refusing to strike back.

“Let him go!” Ladybug yelled, throwing a punch after her yo-yo missed.

“I can’t! He’s got at least another thirty-five seconds!”

“Then what, he turns into your slave or something!?!” Ladybug accused.

Queen Bee almost paused and couldn’t help but answer as she twisted away from the next two kicks, “Hmm, now would that be such a bad idea?”

Queen Bee shrugged mid battle as she realized that she liked the idea even though she had decided to move on from Adrien, there was still a glimpse of the girl inside of her that liked to order people around and get her way after all. She couldn’t help it.

Besides, it would be funny ordering Adrien around, he was her friend after all, even if he was dressed as Chat Noir. No, that would be even funnier than ordering Adrien around.

Her daydreams were her downfall though as Ladybug was finally able to land a kick to her side, knocking Queen Bee across the stadium, where she landed in a heap.

“Let’s get you out of there Cat!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo with all her strength at the glob engulfing Chat Noir, it made a strange pinging sound as it hit, filling the glob with light and energy somehow, before bouncing off of it.

“Oh, no, Kitty!” She now tried to hit it with her fist, the light within that had begun to dim grew brighter once again.

“How can I get you out of there!” Ladybug pleaded as she looked around, ignoring the rising Queen Bee.

“Just a moment more.” Queen Bee muttered as she stood, holding her sore side, only to be glared at by Ladybug.

“You! Get him OUT OF THERE!” She started marching towards Queen Bee, but then the glob began to shimmer and harden. Ladybug glanced back at it as cracks developed across its surface, causing her to freeze in place as she watched in horror.

“Look! He’s almost done!” Queen Bee shouted eagerly as she took a step back and intended to run once she got the chance, sensing that Chat Noir would be alright but she didn’t want to explain herself to Ladybug when the bug was just so MAD!

Queen Bee’s senses may be dulled from using her special ability, but the rage that was coming off of Ladybug was not worth losing her life over and it was easily understood.

Yep, Queen Bee was sure that she knew that familiar rage, one that in this form she had no intention of provoking!

Hearing the cracks widen on Chat’s tomb, Ladybug kept her eyes on him, holding her breath. This gave Queen Bee the opportunity to run off and recharge her kwami as she tried to figure out what to do next.

Because the Queen knew, you do not mess with the Bug or her Kitten.

There was an almost explosive sound as the hardened glob self-destructed around Chat Noir, it’s pieces dissolving into nothing.

“Chat!” Ladybug yelled at him, jogging back to him with only a glance back to where Queen Bee should have been, realizing that she had escaped.

Chat was laying on the ground, he was… glowing? Radiant? Carefree even as he gazed up at her and grinned, like he was a dream. Why was she getting a serious case of de ja vu?

“Chat?”

“Hello Milady.” He smirked at her before taking a big breath and stretching. Was he always that, umm, muscular?

“Uhh,” Ladybug was staring. Staring at him!

“My Lady?” He was confused, but then he went with it as he rolled to his side, leaned up on one arm, using a familiar pose as he asked, “so, do you like what you see my Lady?” He asked provocatively as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

He blinked as he realized, his voice was slightly deeper, _how did that happen?_

Ladybug shook her head and took a deep breath. She was definitely confused about liking Adrien over Chat Noir now! Not only had she been learning about the boy under the mask through his visits with Marinette, but wow! Chat could probably rival, no win a modeling contest against her former, _no BAD Marinette_ , crush.

Finding her voice she squeaked, but then coughed, “Are you alright Chat Noir?”

His perfect grin turned into a pout as he sighed and stood up. Stretching his arms over his head. “I’m fine, I think. Honestly I haven’t felt this rested in weeks!” His gorgeous voice admitted.

Wow! He was magnificent! _Ugh, these teenage hormones!_ Marinette scolded herself, he’s her partner after all!

“Is there something wrong Bugaboo?” He sauntered over to her and stood beside her as he realized something, “Umm, did you shrink?”

He held his hand out and measured her to himself. She had shrunk about twenty centimeters! Then he took a not so subtle sniff and she smelled wonderful too!

Looking up at him she shook her head, “No Chat! I-I think you’ve grown.” She waved at his body with both hands, not knowing quite how to explain it past the drool that was threating to pool in her throat.

He looked down at himself and was almost as surprised as she was. _This can’t be good._

“Ladybug!” Rena Rouge called as she ran up to them, “Woo Momma! What happened to you Gorgeous!” She blabbed when she looked at Chat Noir, then she covered her mouth in embarrassment as she stood beside Ladybug, whose eyes were also still bugging out a bit.

Chat Noir laughed, “I honestly had no idea you felt that way about me Rena Rouge.” Rena sulked.

“Forget it Tomcat. This girl’s already got a boy.”

He chuckled and turned towards Ladybug.

“And I have my Lady.” He said playfully as he bent over, picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

Ladybug giggled. She didn’t push him away and she even let him hold her hand in his own.

Chat could almost swear that she blushed too. This was… unnerving. Nice, but unnerving. He didn’t know what to do, she’d never responded like this before!

“Alright, umm, say, did you see a girl dressed in yellow and black around here? She might be able to help explain some things.” He asked sheepishly, knowing that this wasn’t how they should be introducing Queen Bee and he knew it.

“That akumatized girl?” Rena asked, “she ran off towards that big hotel.” She pretended like she didn’t know its name, “I was going to follow her, but then I heard Ladybug call for you. Why? What happened?”

“That girl attacked Chat Noir! That’s what it is, and she did um… this to him!” Ladybug waved at him turning red with embarrassment, finally releasing Chat’s hand and holding her hands to her face for a moment.

Adrien always knew that most girls liked him but being able to fluster Ladybug like this was new. He couldn’t help the big smirk on his face. After a brief moment of enjoying the situation, Chat decided that he ought to come clean.

“She didn’t attack me, well, no, not really. Her name is Queen Bee and she’s the one that Master Fu wanted me to see. She’s a hero like us and her special attack can trap someone momentarily and heal them at the same time, to her own disservice as it weakens her. She was trying to help me but I don’t know why I look like this now.”

Then he realized something, if he had grown so much so quickly, how would he explain it to his Father when his clothes didn’t fit in the photoshoots? Sure, he hadn’t been measured in over two weeks but he doubted he could shrug this off as a growth spurt. He had a very new worry now, how was he going to go home without getting into trouble or revealing his secret identity?

“Another hero? How did you know about it before us?” Rena Rouge eyed him warily.

“Umm, Master Fu wanted to introduce her to the team slowly?” He tried to make up an excuse as he passed by them with a sweet smile and a walk that would have been purr-fect for the runway. “I really ought to go and find her. If she’s up to it, maybe she could help us capture Panther-man tonight.”

“Umm, yeah.” Ladybug looked conflicted  as she watched him go, but Chat really had to figure this out on his own. The introduction could wait.

He could see tell that his biceps alone had grown at least eight centimeters. This was not normal.

“Look, you’re both tired. We’ll meet at the tower at 6pm like we planned and when I spot you, I’ll meet you there. If I find her and if she can come, I’ll bring her with me. It would be the purr-fect opportunity to introduce her.” He offered.

Ladybug sighed, “A-alright. Rena and I do need to rest up a bit and meet Master Fu. A-are you sure you’re going to be okay?” She asked hopefully, “Are you sure you don’t need me, I mean us, to come with you?”

“I’m right as rain My Lady.” He smiled at her and waved goodbye, she had his undivided attention as he noticed that she shivered just a bit, _was she cold or something?_

“Good, see you in a couple hours!” Rena waved at him.

“Goodbye ladies!” He bowed towards them before turning and running casually out of there on four legs.

“Wow! Did you see him?” He heard Rena sigh behind him.

It was his lady’s voice that almost got him to stumble as he listened intently, “Yeah!” Ladybug weakly replied.

“He’s quite the looker now huh?”

“Yeah.” Ladybug’s sighed answer teased him as he left the stadium.

 


	13. What did you do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has been healed, is full of energy and now has a new body that his teammates recognize as... well, WoW! 
> 
> Chloe, what did you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I having trouble keeping chapters under 2000 words? This one is over 2100.

_Well, that was interesting._ Chat thought, he was certain that was the first time that Ladybug had noticed him, physically anyway.

He had almost been hurt when he had realized early on in their relationship as partners that she really had no attraction to him at all, and he had the body of Adrien Agreste! He had never really gotten over that…

Adrien was used to being ogled at as Adrien Agreste, but not as Chat Noir and not by her.

He had a lot of pent up energy for some reason. He found that he could take off like a bullet, faster than he had ever run before, and it was exhilarating.

He ran for maybe twenty minutes just to burn off some of this energy and to get some things off of his mind. Finally, he even tried to jump to Chloe’s balcony from twice the usual distance, guaranteeing that he wouldn’t be seen.

He had landed softly, without even hearing himself touch down. He doubted that Chloe had heard him either.

“Chloe! What did you do?” Chat demanded as he walked into her room from the balcony.

She had an icepack on her side and one on her head. Her kwami was eating something on a cart nearby, some finger sandwiches and with a pile of cheese for Plagg were there too. Adrien was touched, she had remembered him and his kwami and she had actually prepared for his visit.

But then she frowned at him.

_What was wrong?_ He looked at her quizzically.

“That was not how I imagined meeting Ladybug!” She pouted. “Look at me will you? I’m already getting a huge bruise and I won’t be able to go swimming for a week!”

“Don’t worry Chloe, it’ll heal in a day or two. Like all Miraculous holders you heal quickly.” Pollen comforted.

Chloe sniffed, “thanks.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry Clo. I didn’t know you got hurt.” _How did that happen?_

Correctly guessing what he was thinking she answered, “I get hurt easier remember? I had just covered you with that goo…”

“You ought to come up with another name for that.”

“Yeah, I should.” She looked away, “you can change now.”

He released his transformation and Plagg flew out and hugged the pile of cheese!

“Oh cheese! Wonderful cheese! Where have you been all of my life?” He gulped down a whole wheel and then started eating more, piece by piece.

Adrien and Chloe ignored him.

“Just call it your Honey attack.” Pollen spoke up and snickered, “most Queen Bee’s do.”

Pollen then glared at Chat Noir. “Besides, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for him.”

Adrien looked sad. “Is that true?”

“Hmm, not totally. The only way it could have been avoided was if Ladybug knew that I was part of the team already,” he cringed at that. He should have told Ladybug as soon as he had known about Chloe becoming Queen Bee, but he didn’t want to get in trouble with his Lady.

“Don’t worry Adrien, I realize that we didn’t have time for a normal introduction and I’ll be fine, just like you.” She then winked at him, before she collected herself and shrugged, “anyhow, Ladybug was so upset that I might be trying to kill you that she went on a rampage, trying to get me to stop my attack.”

“But you can’t stop it once it starts? Right?”

“I know!” Chloe thought about it a moment, “it was actually good sparring practice until she distracted me.”

“How did she do that?”

She rolled her eyes and held her hand to her chest, “obviously it was some comment about me wanting to make you, or Chat you, my purr-sonal slave.”

Adrien snickered. “That is funny.” He was still standing, rocking back and forth on his feet, still having a lot of pent up energy.

“We’ll just have to be more careful in the future that’s all and let her know that I’m NOT the enemy.” Chloe stated.

“Yes, Master.” He delivered the line with a dead-panned voice, letting the last word roll off his tongue. Then he just started to laugh.

She threw a cushion at him.

“I’m sorry Clo, it’s just funny that’s all.” It was really nice to see the old Chloe’s reaction too.

“I know, just don’t worry about this, it’s not your fault.” She pointed at her side, “Well, it’s nobody’s fault really, things just happened faster than expected and there was some miscommunication going on.” She shrugged. “I should know, I’m the Queen of miscommunication.”

He nodded, “I do have some questions though. Why am I so much umm… bigger now?”

“Oh, the muscles? They’re real?” She waved at his body, boy he was getting tired of that.

“And here I thought it was just my head injury giving me a glorious day dream.” Chloe leaned back and cooed and then chuckled at his reaction.

He managed to hold still for just a moment to glower at her before she sighed.

“Relax. I probably should have told you when you came in. Pollen explained that Ladybug’s interference by trying to break you out early may have transferred some of her powers into the goo, umm, the honeycomb.”

Pollen gave her a scalding look. “Alright, my ‘Heal Honey’ attack was thus intensified and it kind of gave you a huge physical boost. For what would be fatal injuries, combining her powers with mine can almost raise the dead supposedly. You weren’t quite dead yet though. Most of the effects of my ability should be gone in give or take twelve hours, although you may wind up just slightly bigger than before?” She looked down at Pollen as she nibbled on her Honeybun and nodded.

“And?” Pollen encouraged.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “and I also should refrain from telling people while they’re in the honeycomb that they’ll be FINE. The magic may have misunderstood? Okay? Happy now?” She gave a scalding look at her kwami, who simply smiled and ignored it.

He groaned. “Well, what do I do about tonight?” He couldn’t go home like this after all.

“You could stay here, we could blame the akuma.” She drastically raised her arm to her forehead like a damsel in distress for a moment as she sing songed, “I got hurt on the way home and I just needed your support tonight etc.”

He chuckled as she relaxed, “I’m sure your Father won’t mind as long as we let them ‘know’ where you are right?”

He nodded, “we should call him, but first we need to talk about something.”

“About the fight today?”

“It’s not over.”

“Not over?” Master Fu sent her to the stadium after she saw Chat pummel Tiger-man.

“Yep. There were two akumas this time. Both cat themed. I caught Tiger-man but Panther-man is still out there. You want to come along?”

“Ladybug and Rena Rouge couldn’t take him?”

“Chloe.” He admonished.

“Well, it’s a good excuse to introduce me.” Chloe noted as she shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Call Nathalie.” Chloe suggested.

Adrien was about to dial the number but then he realized, “umm, but what about my voice?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s only a little deeper. Hmm… I guess I could make the call, I’m very good at persuading people after all.”

“You can read people over the phone?”

“Sometimes phone calls just focus people’s emotions Adrien. Besides since Ladybug helped with fixing you up, it didn’t drain me as much. I can still read your emotions right now since I know you so well. You’re anxious, worried, hopeful and ready to go for a run.”

“Is it that obvious?” He walked over and grabbed some food too.

“Yes, it is, I can make the call and get you settled here. They’ll probably want to pick you up at 6:00am, but according to Pollen you’re going to have a residual energy boost for a few days unless you use up some it in a fight or something.” She waved off the idea.

Adrien was rocking on his feet again, really wanting to dive out the window and run.

“I guess it’s a good thing that Panther-man is still out there then.” He commented off handedly.

Chloe laughed, “Alright, you really need to run off some of that pent-up energy, I doubt you’ll get much sleep tonight otherwise.”

“We’re meeting up at 6:00pm at the tower.” He was really jittery from trying to hold still for so long.

He was about to dart out the window before Chloe said, “Wait! Two things first.”

“What?”

She held out her phone, "some pictures first. Come on, you know you want to save this for later.” She laughed, “Maybe one of your girls would like to see this someday.” She waved at him.

He shrugged, fixed his hair quickly and posed for her as she took a few shots as he told her, “Ladybug and Rena Rouge sure liked it. They… they ogled me Clo.” He almost whined. “Ladybug has never done that before.”

“Honestly I can’t blame her.” She glanced at the him, “stop pouting Adrien, at least you know she was looking.”

“I didn’t want to get her attention that way.” He sulked.

“Now who’d kidding himself? Your whole costume is leather!”

“Clo! Focus!”

“I know you want her to like you for your personality not your looks. Welcome to the world Adrien, women have to deal with that all the time. Cat-ually If you don’t look good, no one notices.”

“Really?” _That was a bad pun, what has he started?_

She shrugged, “Purr-ty much.”

“Now transform, we’ll want a few with you as Chat Noir as well.”

He looked at her like she was kidding, she rolled her eyes as she said, “I’ll turn around of course, because I’m nice that way.” Which she did.

He nodded, “Plagg claws out!”

“No, my cheese!” Plagg protested, his fourth helping of cheese being left behind as he was sucked into Adrien’s ring as he transformed into Chat Noir.

Chloe turned back and opened her eyes, “Wow Adrien! No wonder you’ve caught the eye of every girl you’ve met!” It was like she had forgotten he’d arrived like that.

She started taking some more pictures, he did a few poses for her benefit.

“Are we done?”

Chloe nodded, “Your future girlfriend will thank me someday Agreste! Pollen and I should be ready in a couple hours, come back at 5:45pm so we can get there a little early.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, and Chat?”

He turned to her, really anxious to get out of there. “Yeah?”

“You have a couple of hours before we’re supposed to meet up. I know you can’t rest now, but if you’re of a mind to visit a certain girl,” she waved her hand up in the air, “you need to pay attention to how she reacts when she sees you like this and watch how she behaves around you. “

“Why? You think she’ll act differently? Like... like Ladybug?” He didn’t seem to like that idea. _Marinette wasn’t like that… was she?_

“Honey, if she doesn’t react at all that would be quite the tell.” She thought for just a moment. “Any girl that sees this new Chat Noir would still be, how do I say it… affected? Or better yet, over the moon for you like that.”

“Really? You’re not.”

“I’ve already made up my mind about you. We’re friends and that’s all it will ever be. I have no need to drool over you.”

“Drool? Really Chloe?”

“Yes Chat, we’re just friends and that’s ALL. You can’t change my mind about it now.”

He gave her a stern look. Which she ignored, and casually changed her tone, “but you need to be aware that the way you look now and how Chat normally acts is a recipe for copious amounts of drool.”

He laughed, she was so adamant about it. “Try not to take advantage of it and for heaven’s sake don’t be so oblivious Adrien.”

“Chat.” He corrected her.

She shrugged. “How about I just call you Cutie? That’s a cute kitty name.”

He rolled his eyes, “you should work on it.”

“Sure, sure. You can call me Glow, since it’s like my nickname Clo and I’ll still call you Cutie!”

“Only if you want me to be annoyed with you Chloe.” He joked.

“Fine with me, I miss joking around with you.”

“Yeah, me too, but still work on it okay?” He looked wistfully out the door, not realizing that he had been rocking back and forth on his feet again.

“Go, I’ll call Nathalie and then I’ll see you in a couple hours after I get some beauty sleep!” She waved him off.

“Okay, Bye!” He announced happily as he hopped out of the window, bounded off of the balcony and then started to race around Paris.


	14. Master Fu Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Rena Rouge go to see Master Fu.

Marinette was finally taking Rena Rouge to see Master Fu and Marinette had been surprised when he had confirmed that the Bee miraculous was in the hands of that Blond. Marinette wanted to forgive her, but she was still a little sore about her trapping Chat, even if it was to heal him.

_Would he always be like that?_ She shivered, how would she be able to focus with him around? _It would be like trying to fight with Adrien by my side!_ _No worse! Because Chat will notice me back!_

She shook her head, _No, I can’t think like that, she’s part of the team now whether I like it or not and he’ll go back to the way he was, he has to!_

Ladybug told Master Fu what had happened at the fight and after, when she had attacked the Blond blatantly while she was supposedly trying to help Chat Noir.

“That Blond transformed Chat into something he’s not.” She pouted. _Well, that’s not entirely true, he was attractive before all of this, and besides the puns, well, he is a great guy and he’s great to hang out with, but its not like I’ll tell him that!_

Master Fu had chuckled at her description of the usurper and apparently the face she was making. “Her name is Queen Bee, Ladybug. She will be essential to your team in the future.”

Ladybug looked away and muttered, “I’m sure.”

Rena just listened and raised her eyebrows at her, _if I wasn’t Rena Rouge and a professional, I’d be squealing now. Not only is she jealous, but Ladybug likes Chat Noir! At least she does on some level to get that jealous._

Master Fu then told them, “I must apologize to you Ladybug, for not informing you about the Bee miraculous gaining a new wielder. I had sensed the impending need for it for some time. Had the Bee miraculous not been in use, it would have been exceptionally difficult to heal Chat Noir quickly, if not impossible.”

“Why is that Master?” She asked, “You healed Tikki the last time she was sick, wouldn’t you have something that would work?”

“It is rare that one miraculous holder truly attacks another intending harm. Few can cause injures easily, such as Chat Noir with his claws. But the Butterfly miraculous can create villains such as Hawkmoth has done, ones that can poison and injure you too. He may not have intended it this time hopefully, but it was bound to happen. Magical injuries like that are not easily healed Ladybug.”

She sighed, “I was able to use my powers after Chat Noir defeated Tiger-man to cleanse his akuma and fix scene, but Panther-man got the best of Rena and me. How can we defeat Panther-man Master Fu? Rena and I couldn’t stop him and Chat barely survived the fight.”

“I’m sure that if you think about it, you will come up with a solution.”

“Chat Noir would be the best bet, he was able to get close to Tiger-man. They’re just so dangerous. I don’t know how he feels about fighting when he’s the way that he is … right now.” Ladybug had trouble about how to address her Chat Noir problems right now for some reason.

“Do you really think that his looks have anything to do with his ability to fight?” Rena Rouge snickered, earning her a disguised glare from Ladybug. Rena shrugged, looked away and ignored the look.

“I’m sure he will enjoy using up the pent-up energy that would have come with his healing. From what you have told me, he probably feels very energetic right now and is well prepared to fight.” Master Fu observed.

“So, what are we supposed to do? Sit back and just watch him when Panther-man attacks?” Ladybug covered her mouth as Rena Rouge could barely hold back a laugh and Master Fu smiled at the implication.

“If that is what you wish.” He chuckled, “sometimes the black cat has to lead. Destruction often comes before creation after all.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“There are other matters that we must discuss as well.” Master Fu added.

It involved the permanent possession of the other Miraculous.

Master Fu gave Alya permission to hold onto her miraculous now, just as the Bee had been given. It was a shock that the Bee had been given the responsibility before Alya, even if it had only been by an hour or so because Alya had proven herself by now. But Master Fu had assured them that the Bee was only told that she needs to hold onto it permanently, beginning today.

Ladybug could tell that he had sensed Ladybug’s annoyance with the Blond. He had commented that she had had the chance to practice with her miraculous before but she had returned it after practice. He did not clarify how she returned it. Ladybug wondered if the Blond girl was hiding something more than her identity.

Ladybug also realized that Chat Noir knew about her first and seemed to know the Blond. _Was she trying to steal him somehow? No, bad Marinette, don’t think that way! I love Adrien!_

But then there was almost an echo in the back of her mind, _“but Chat’s my kitty, not hers.”_

“Ladybug? Ladybug, please try to give Queen Bee a chance.” Master Fu broke through her ponderings.

“How did she fight so well Master?” Ladybug asked. “She dodged everything I threw at her at first.”

It didn’t make sense, how did she do so well dodging Ladybug’s attacks if she was new to her powers? Rena Rouge was a natural, for the most part. But Ladybug couldn’t believe that the Blond was a natural fighter, she dodged far too easily and she seemed to be able to predict almost every one of her moves. She almost danced away from every strike.

He gently replied, “I’m afraid that question will have to be answered by Queen Bee.”

Apparently, it was then that Master Fu claimed that he had watched the fight and had seen the need for the Bee miraculous would be likely so he had delivered it to the Blond himself as they had finished up the fight.

They had barely talked for twenty minutes before Master Fu ushered them out the door, claiming that he had business to attend to. He told them that he had confidence in them, telling them to go home and to rest their kwamis before they met up again to find the other akuma victim, Panther-man, or now known as the akuma that got away.

Alya was about to race home to update her blog after they left, but paused as she noticed Ladybug was distracted, “Don’t worry Ladybug. We’ll get to know this Bee before I put anything up on the blog about her.”

After all, Alya had managed to get some footage from a few hidden cameras she had placed around the fight before she joined it and now that she had recovered that footage she had plenty to post as it was. But she wanted the whole story, so she would wait to post the most accurate information.

But then she noticed that Ladybug was having a hard time with this, perhaps for another reason? Was it the new teammate? The one that their very handsome Chat Noir seemed to know and seemed to be comfortable around somehow?

Why did that bother Ladybug? Today was the first time she had seen Ladybug showing an interest in her partner. Their relationship had always just been semi-professional with puns and jokes up until now. Although even Rena had noticed the strain of late between the two superheroes, the jokes and puns were far and few in between the Cat and the Bug since Rena had joined the team. She had felt terrible about it when she had realized this, but didn’t know how to bring it up.

“Ladybug? I’d like to go update the blog. Will you be alright girl?”

“Yeah, yeah… you go and do that Rena. Got to keep the citizens informed. Can’t let the cat out of the bag can we?” Ladybug tried and failed to joke with a false chuckle.

“That’s right.” Then Rena Rouge thought of something, “you know he only sees you, right Ladybug?”

“Yeah, sure.” _If only it were true._

…

Ladybug suspected that Chat was opening up to other girls, one bluenette by the name of Marinette especially she suspected. Marinette enjoyed their time together, he still flirted occasionally with her, but not as badly as he ever did with Ladybug. It was more like friendly banter.

Was his relationship with Queen Bee the same? Ladybug didn’t know what to think of that.

If you thought about it though, all his visits had just been between friends anyway. Marinette had even discovered that she enjoyed his company when he wasn’t trying so hard to impress her.

It was like she had adopted a fairly large cat after all, one that could play video games with her.

But this thing with Queen Bee, _did it prove that he wasn’t as devoted to Ladybug_?

It had been a strange thing, developing a closer relationship with her partner as if she was wearing a disguise around him as her civilian self.

Ladybug was part of her, but she was the mask that Marinette wore to protect her family and friends. The mask that every guy adored, it felt nice that Chat Noir liked her civilian self.

_He likes Marinette enough to come visit her and not tell Ladybug about it too._ Marinette chuckled to herself about that.

Marinette was real and she had wanted Chat to know the real her somehow, even if it was sort of a lie. How she hated lying, even when it was necessary, but he was worth it. Their friendship was worth it.

She wouldn’t trade her time with him as Marinette now, even though they were just friends. But she found herself asking herself, will the Blond draw him away? Could she? _No, that’s not right Marinette! Think of Adrien! Chat is just a good friend!_  

She sighed as she had a small little traitorously thought, _or is he?_

…

Watching Ladybug lost in her own thoughts was a bit painful. It almost reminded Alya of her friend Marinette.

_Hmm… No. I will not try to learn Ladybug’s secret identity! I want her to be able to trust me and for her to tell me herself someday._ Rena Rouge thought.

_She’s afraid of losing him. I’m sure._

“Ladybug?”

“Hmm?” Ladybug broke out of her reverie.

“Don’t worry about Chat Noir. Everything will be alright, and I’ll tell you again, that boy only has eyes for you.” She said confidently.

Ladybug gave her a small smile in return. “Thank you, Rena Rouge. You’re a great friend.”

_I’m Ladybug’s friend!_ Rena Rouge couldn’t help but internally scream, reminding herself to be professional as she cleared her throat before speaking, “So, are we good?” Rena waved her hand in front of Ladybug’s face.

Ladybug nodded back at her, as Alya ran off calling out a goodbye to her in her rush, “Then I’ll see you at 6:00pm!” She turned a corner and kept running, eager to update the Ladyblog.


	15. Marichat! Marichat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a stray that visits, usually at night after an akuma fight where Chat Noir didn't have to use his cataclysm. 
> 
> But her stray isn't around anymore, he's a full grown tomcat and while he knows it, he just wants to spend some time with his favorite civilian, even if she gets a bit jealous.

Marinette had only been home for about an hour, after reassuring her parents that she was safe, and getting a quick late lunch, she finally made it back to her room. With a plate full of cookies for her kwami, and a few croissants as a snack in case she had a visitor, Marinette was finally able to try to relax.

Marinette found that she wasn’t surprised that she was worried about Chat. Setting aside her sketchbook as soon as she picked it up. _Is_ _he coming to see me?_

Then there it was, a tapping on her skylight. A captivating voice called to her, “Purr-incess?”

Tikki had already hidden and Marinette looked up, “Chat?” she realized his voice was definitely deeper. This wasn’t going to be awkward was it? _Yeah, zero chance of that happening. This was SO going to be awkward._

“Yes, Princess.” _did he have any clue how he sounded?_ She wondered.

“I know that I don’t sound like myself, but it’s only for a short while. I need to warn you though that I don’t look quite like myself either.” He didn’t want to shock her after all, no matter what Chloe had said. “May I come in?”

His voice almost made her shiver. _Get ahold of yourself Marinette!_

“Uh, of course.” Marinette unlocked the skylight and she climbed down off of her bed.

He descended through the skylight, letting it close behind him as he swung himself down to the center of the room. It wasn’t as easy as it used to be since apparently, he was much bigger now.

Marinette turned to Chat, who was looking around her room, like it was new to him in the daylight. She caught him in profile as he moved and she paused, if only briefly. He was not just taller. He was bigger, more muscular, shaggier, with just a hint of facial hair, but it looked good on him. _Too good._

“Uh, umm…” She shook herself, swallowing the automatic drool that had formed and she blinked, she knew better than to act this way, she’d seen him before after all! This was her partner, her friend. _This was Chat!_

 _Pull it together Marinette!_ She admonished herself.

She tried to sound clueless as she asked, “W-what, what happened Chat?”

…

Chat Noir turned to grin at her, catching her taking a deep breath and gawking at him, much like Ladybug had done earlier. He smiled, he didn’t know which girl’s stare he liked the best, as it was still embarrassing in a way.

But he couldn’t help himself from blushing either, for some reason Marinette’s reaction had meant more to him than Ladybug’s reaction to the new Chat Noir, but Marinette recovered much faster. She managed to blink and even smile at him. There was no attempt to catch flies either.

_So much for your theory Chloe. Marinette acted off, but she recovered quickly, thankfully she’s not the sort to drool after a guy._

He returned Marinette’s sweet smile and sighed, ready to answer her as he reached his hand out to her. “Can we relax first, please? It’s not a short story.”

She shyly took his hand and he held hers within both of his own. Marinette was so dear to him.

He usually tried to look irresistibly cute like he would do sometimes to get her attention away from her project of the moment or her homework, just to have a few moments of her time. Pleading with his eyes to get his way. Somehow he already had her attention.

“Uh, huh, Uh.” She stammered? His Princess? “Uh, s-sure!”

 _Please Princess, not you too!_ He mentally pleaded.

Marinette let him lead her to her chaise, where he sat her down and he sat on the floor, his back to her as he leaned his head back on her lap, looking for the pets that she usually gave him when he had been having a bad day.

Marinette cautiously stroked his hair, waiting for him to talk. She couldn’t help but gaze at her full-length mirror that she had moved yesterday across from them for her current project and realized that it held a perfect reflection of her perfectly handsome and hot kitty.

 _Ugh! Why me?_ Marinette internally screamed as a traitorous smile appeared.

Sensing her distress, he sat up and looked at her and then noticed that she had been staring at him in the mirror.

Chat Noir chuckled to himself as he turned around to face her, placing a hand on either side of her as he crouched in front of her. He eased himself further into her personal space, getting far closer than he thought that she’d let him before he smirked and whispered just a centimeter from her face, “is this cat too much for you Princess?” Adding an emphasis of the wiggle of his eyebrows.

That did it. She took a deep breath and shoved the pillow next to her into his face. “Down Kitty!” Pushing him to the floor. She swung the pillow at him hard as he landed on his backside.

He laughed. “I yield! I yield!” He thought it had been fun to tease her before all of this, he had been worried that that had changed, but he was sure that his Marinette wouldn’t be like that and he was glad that he was right.

“That wasn’t funny Chat!”

“Yes, yes it was.” He watched her pout for a moment, but then he decided that he ought to come clean. “Now seriously, I do want to tell you what happened Princess, but can you deal with this?” He asked as he gave himself an annoying slight wave of the hand.

She inhaled and apologized. “I’m sorry Chat, I… I shouldn’t look at you like that. You’re my friend after all. I’d like to TRY to be okay with it.” She gave him one of her dazzling smiles and it was as if nothing had happened after all.

He stood. “You’re forgiven Princess, but maybe we should move this somewhere else?” He walked over to the mirror and moved it into a corner. “We want you to be able to focus after all.” He turned to her with another grin and a wink. _She blushed! She never did that for Chat Noir!_

Unfortunately, she had realized that she had blushed, that he had given a smirk as a response and then he was just barely able to duck in time in order to dodge the pillow that he had earned with that comment.

They both laughed, the awkwardness in the room finally removed for the most part.

“So, story time?” He asked as he sat at her feet once again, leaning back for her to play with his hair and pet his ears.

She nodded, playing with the golden locks. “Story time.”

There wasn’t much to tell. There were two akumas for the first time ever besides that Time travel incident. There was a new miraculous holder too, a Bee, and she had healed Chat with her special ability, but Ladybug had interrupted the process and had apparently accidentally super powered the effect. Leaving him the way he was, but he assured Marinette that most of the effects should wear off quickly.

At least he was beginning to calm down and was able to hold still now after that run, he was wide awake but he still found solace in the presence of his Princess. She was such a calming presence, he sighed, content.

Marinette didn’t know what to say, “I’m glad you’re okay Kitty. But umm…”

He looked up at her, “What is it Princess?”

“Umm, what do you think of the new girl?”

“Queen Bee? Umm. Hmmm…” How can he answer that? He was still getting used to Chloe’s new role.

Marinette was scratching behind his ears, “take your time.”

 He leaned into her hands only for her to stop playing with his hair so he could focus.

“Hmm… I guess I’m going to have to have an answer for that question when I see Ladybug next too.” He shrugged and then reached around to pick her up and bring her down to his lap for a friendly hug. “Well, I guess I could say that she’s learning the ropes, that’s for sure, but she’s a quick learner and her healing ability also comes in handy.”

“No Chat. Ugh!” Marinette was.., frustrated? Chat couldn’t imagine why. “How do you feel about her?”

“How do I feel?” He looked down at her, angling his head like a cat trying to work out a problem, noticing that she was embarrassed for asking, which only encouraged him to grin at her. “I don’t have any feelings for her like that if that’s what you mean. We’re teammates, that’s ALL Marinette.”

She looked relieved as he bent down to briefly rub his head against hers, just like the giant kitty that he was.

Then he cautiously added, “I hardly know… um… Queen Bee.”

Marinette smiled and looked away at his vague admission.

Then his bad luck struck and he opened his mouth once again. “Although I do think that she’ll BEE a great addition to the team once she finds her groove.”

Mari looked at him sternly, she was either mad about the pun or knew that he was lying about not knowing the new girl. And just like that Marinette stood up and announced, “I’ve got somewhere that I have to go to Chat, an errand I have to run. Maybe you should leave too.”

“But Princess, I just got here.” And she hadn’t given him his croissant yet.

She saw his eyes glance at the pastry plate she had brought up. So, she picked up the plate and offered him one. “Take it on the road Chat. I really ought to get going.”

He didn’t get it. He took the pastry, took a bite thoughtfully and glanced at the short, irritated blue haired girl. She was cute when she was riled up. He guessed he had a type.

_Wait… What? Nope. No time to think about that!_

“Come on Princess!” She started to push him out the door, but stopped when she realized she was touching his very muscular arm, something she normally wouldn’t blink about doing before all of this as he continued to protest, “I’ve got to be somewhere in a couple hours too, can’t it wait until after I have to go?”

 _“Go and get Queen Bee for your meeting? Right?”_ She internally snarled, _why am I acting like this?_ No, he was her friend. _Maybe more._

 _I’m not jealous!_ She gulped, finally realizing that yes, oh yes, she was. _Oh, no._

“Please Princess? I could really use some of your sweet kind heart right now? Please?” He looked to her and gave her a small grin, trying not to be too good looking, but he could tell that he was near overloading her circuits again.

She took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine, but we really ought to do something to take our minds off of…” She flicked her wrist at him and turned away, her face flushing just a bit.

“Admit it Purr-incess, you like me!”

“No!”

“You LIKE me!”

“No!”

“You really, really like me!” He about hopped in place with this knowledge.

“Ugh! Yes, alright, I like you! It’s just hard to JUST like you when you look like… like that!” He earned another wave in his general direction.

He gave a light laugh and hugged her from behind, nuzzling her neck and head again, scent marking her just like any contented cat would with his person as he admitted,

“I like you too Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to this part,  
> "So much for your theory Chloe. Marinette acted off, but she recovered quickly, thankfully she’s not the sort to drool after a guy." - author’s note, yes, yes she is… so had to write that…
> 
>  
> 
> Also can you tell I'm a Marichat fan? This demands another chapter of Marichat of course...


	16. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Marichat, and someone nods off and talks in their sleep...

Chat Noir had just told Marinette sweetly but frankly, “I like you too Marinette.” Then he scent marked her by nuzzling her neck and head.

Marinette paused, realizing he’d used her proper name, which he only did when he was being serious, which was super rare. _Does he really like LIKE me?_

His actions screamed louder than words and left her almost speechless.

“Umm, yeah.” She turned a new shade of pink as she blushed. “Why don’t we watch something.” She jumped up and turned to her computer, escaping his grasp.

“Sounds good to me Princess.” He answered like nothing had happened but with a barely concealed blush of his own, “s-should we finish that one we started a few days ago?”

Marinette gulped, _why would he pick one of my favorite classic adventure romances? Why did I even show it to him in the first place? Maybe I’m reading too much into this?..._ She blushed brightly, hoping she wouldn’t have to turn around anytime soon.

She took a calming breath before she responded, “The Princess Bride right? I thought that you didn’t like it so far.”

_I’m so tired now I might even fall asleep watching it_. It’s like THE movie she’d never turn down though because it was the perfect movie for a date. _I can’t tell him that!_

_Why did I start watching it with him in the first place?_ She dared a glance at him, _yep, he was even more gorgeous than normal_. _Stop it Marinette! He’s your partner! Look away! Stop freaking out!_

…

_Well it is like the best date movie ever! I SO could see myself as the Dread Pirate Roberts and Marinette could be my Princess…_

Chat Noir shrugged, rubbing his hands somewhat nervously not wanting to delay his response too much, “well, I’ve been warming up to it and we probably don’t have enough time to watch another whole movie.” _Yeah, don’t sound too eager to watch it with her Adrien._

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She started to set up her computer, “why don’t you bring the chaise over here so we can sit and watch it more comfortably.”

He gave her a small grin as he turned and easily picked up the heavy piece of furniture, which now was as light as a feather. It wouldn’t have been difficult before his extra power boost, but now it was even easier.

Of course, he couldn’t help quietly whispering for his Princess, “As you wish.”

She flushed for a moment, looking away from him, pretending she hadn’t heard his love confession.

…

It had been a good visit overall. Marinette was finally able to stop glancing at him half way through the rest of the movie and they were able to enjoy their Marichat time together. And of course, they got to finish off those wonderful croissants too.

By the time they went to Miracle Max, Chat Noir had stretched out and now his arm was across her shoulders, Marinette either didn’t mind or just went with it, as soon her head was leaning on his shoulder.

He could barely control his purr or his grin.

It wasn’t long until Marinette had actually fallen asleep on his shoulder as they began to storm the castle. It had been nice, but once the movie was over he realized it was already 5:20pm. He ought to get going.

“Marinette?” He whispered, he had to wake her up to get going. He did have a job to do after all. “Marinette?”

“Not yet Handsome, just a few more minutes.” She barely breathed.

_Umm. What?_

He knew he had heard that right, his hearing was better now too, but he hadn’t realized it until now.

“Marinette? It’s time to wake up.” He gently encouraged as he nuzzled the top of her head.

“Hmmm. I like that Hot Stuff.” She murmured, rubbing her cheek against his collarbone.

_She called me HOT STUFF! Marinette, what are you dreaming?_

He pulled his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder trying to wake her up. _I really shouldn’t be hearing these things!_

“Marinette! Time to face the day Mari.” He tried to coax her.

“PLEASE Sweetheart?” She pleaded as she turned towards him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him and pleading into his shoulder as she cuddled up to him.

_Was it getting hot in here?_ He wondered.

He took a moment to look at her gorgeous sleeping face.

_I really wish she was dreaming about me, but it must be that guy she said that she liked so long ago._ He sighed. _What a lucky guy._

Then he took a deep breath. He felt a bit sick, _I know that he can’t be me._

_I wish I didn’t have to wake her to get up. I do need to get going._

“Mari. Come on, it’s time to wake up.” She’d hugged him and leaned on him before this, but this was closer and so new. It felt so good to have her hold him so closely.

_I don’t want to let go_. _Even if her dream guy isn’t me, I don’t want to let her go._ He thought guiltily.

“My Love.” She breathily whispered into his collarbone.

Okay, this was VERY new. He had a million different and wonderful feelings hit him as she said that term of endearment.

_If only..._

She didn’t call him things like that when she was awake. Not as Chat or as Adrien obviously _. It can’t be me._

So, he tried rubbing her back in gentle circles. He felt like he was in dangerous territory. He had to wake her up before she drove him mad.

“Please wake up Mari.” He gently pleaded.

“I don’t want to,” he could hear her muffled pout.

“I like it here, Adrien!”

“What!” Chat Noir whispered as he choked on the word as his first thoughts were, _how does she know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He hee. This was a fun chapter.
> 
> Ok, there is a reference to the movie "The Princess Bride" in this chapter, it's a great film which sadly I don't own but there is your reference to it.
> 
> If you don't want to hear some spoilers don't read on but go watch the movie, but if you want to understand the context of the references, here's a short break down of the movie.
> 
> There is a couple in the movie that fall helplessly and deeply in love, Westly and Buttercup. Westly is a shy guy but extremely romantic and always responds to Buttercup with the phrase, "As you Wish". It's explained in the movie that what he really is saying when he says that is "I love you." 
> 
> They were poor and Westly wanted to earn the money to marry and take care of Buttercup, so he left her, promising to return, but his ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts who leaves no survivors. She swore she would never love again, but years later her beauty caught the eye of the local Prince and he pushed her to marry him.
> 
> During their engagement, she was kidnapped only to be followed by the Dread Pirate Roberts himself who stole her away from the kidnappers. She really didn't care about her life or her fiancée and really hated this guy that killed her love. So she pushed the Pirate off a steep hill, but as he fell he called out "As You WISH!" 
> 
> To which she responses, "Oh my dear Westly!" And she throws herself down the hill after him.
> 
> Miracle Max is the magician that the Prince fired...
> 
> They literally have to storm the castle. With a giant, a scarred swordsman and a very tired Westly.
> 
> The movie has it all, adventure, deadly puzzles, fights to the death, giants and magic as well as True Love. Oh, and kissing.  
> I could go into further detail. But if you haven't seen it yet I don't want to spoil it further... It's a great movie.


	17. That’s all folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette fell asleep while watching the Princess Bride as she leaned on Chat Noir. She may have talked in her sleep and called him Adrien…

Chat Noir almost swallowed his tongue!

Marinette had called him Adrien. ADRIEN!

Wait, she said that while she was sleeping, cuddled up to him and hugging him fiercely.

Was she awake? Or was she dreaming? Or did she subliminally pick up the fact that yes, he was Adrien and now she was dreaming about him? _Wait, what?_

_Maybe she likes Adrien?_

He didn’t want to dare to believe it. _It… it was inconceivable! As Vizzini would say…_

Adrien waited for a minute and she didn’t stir at all. Maybe she really was asleep, people do talk in their sleep, right? He shook his head, exhaling and taking a deep breath before asking, “Are you awake Princess?”

It took her a moment before she murmured. “No Chat, its sleepy time.”

He breathed out a sigh of relief, she didn’t know Adrien was Chat, but that meant that she had dreamed about him!

Somehow, he was okay with that. It made him feel… good. _I don’t know what this feeling is, but I think I like it…_

_Maybe she does like Adrien? Maybe she likes me!_

He’d have to tease her about this later though, he was certain that someday he would, as he leaned forward with her cuddled up in one arm as he tried to switch off her monitor on the computer with his other hand. Somehow, he managed to bring up an old Warner Brothers cartoon that was nearly over.

“Nooo…” Marinette whined as he tried to get closer to the computer to turn it off, “please stay with me, don’t go…” she yawned as she added with a whisper, “Adrien.”

_I could get used to this… while she’s asleep anyway, it wouldn’t feel right for her to call me by name while I’m transformed._ He cuddled her briefly _, but I HAVE to let go. I have to go,_ he frowned to himself, _why does my life as Chat Noir interrupt everything?_

Chat rubbed Marinette’s back slightly harder, whispering in her ear, “We have to leave Purr-incess. You have that errand you have to run, and I have to get going. Saving Paris and all.”

She had this gorgeous pout, even in her sleep.

“We can do that latter Kitty.” She mumbled, giving him a squeeze. “Rena and that Blond can catch up. Time to sleep.” She yawned once again, leaning back into him, cuddling into him and clearly content.

The cartoon was now ending, with that familiar Pig calling out, “That’s All Folks!”

Something clicked in Adrien’s mind. _Wait, WE? NO WAY!_

_How did she know that Queen Bee was blond? Did I tell her?_

He looked down at her, taking a breath and allowing himself to try to remember her scent, his Lady’s scent, and compared it to Marinette’s, recognizing the last puzzle piece as it were as he picked up the scent of the girl that he had been pining for all of this time! His Ladybug and Chat’s best friend, sweet Marinette, were all wrapped up in one wonderful person!

And she was in his arms! _She really likes both sides of me!_

He hugged her closer, feeling like the luckiest cat in the world.

But his destructive nature won out though. She was still asleep. And he realized that she would kill him if he told her that he knew who she was, or at least the Ladybug side of her might.

She might even be mad that he’d been spending so much time with her.

No, she was okay with that, as long as she wasn’t Ladybug, Marinette liked Chat.

_And she likes Adrien! At least enough to dream about me, I think._

Wait a minute! She didn’t call out Chat’s name at first, it was Adrien’s! She must like him, _like me,_ too, on some level at least. He could work with that.

_How would she react if she found out that I’m Adrien though?_

_I’m not going to worry about that now, no, this was nice._ He settled in to hug his bug. They both sighed in contentment.

Although he had a nagging feeling she just wanted to sleep, despite these life altering revelations! _Well, my life altering revelations…_

_I guess I’ll have to tell her who I am… THAT may be difficult, since she’s not that close to me as Adrien. Maybe that’s why she’s nervous around me, because she likes me._

_Wow. Ladybug likes me! No, Marinette likes me, oh this is so confusing! I’ll have to find the right time to tell her, maybe?_

Wait a minute, didn’t they have somewhere to be? He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 5:28pm. How could so much have happened in eight glorious minutes?

He didn’t want to wake her, not when she was snuggled up with him like this. It was all his dreams come true! His Lady, his Princess, was cuddled up in his arms and life was good.

_Can’t we just have one minute of happiness before a fight? A week maybe?_

But Ladybug would be angry if he made her late just like Marinette would be annoyed if he did try to stop her from running a simple errand. He realized that he hadn’t quite blended the two together yet. Of course, he had to go, he had to meet up with Chloe first.

_I wish I didn’t have to be in charge of introductions_.

_Well, at least I know now why Master Fu wanted me to pick Chloe, Marinette probably never would have chosen her. I hope Chloe knows well enough to leave that can of worms closed, get to know the team first and all…_

_Ahh, but duty calls._

_Why was life so unfair!_ Adrien leaned forward and managed to turn off the monitor this time.

He sighed, miserably, knowing he had to leave her as he hugged her and whispered in her ear, “Princess, we really do have to get up. I have an appointment I have to get to and you have that uh, errand to run.”

“Don’t wanna.” She muttered, hugging him even tighter. He had to admit, he liked it when she was like this, he gave her another quick snuggle, breathing in her miraculous scent.

There was one thing that may wake her up, “Princess, there is an akuma on the loose. I ought to go and save Paris and all.”

She sat up at that, “An akuma?” Apparently, she woke up for emergencies.

She rubbed her eyes, “Oh, yeah. Right. You better get going Chat.” Wide awake now, Marinette smiled up at him as he helped her up, with him holding her hands steadying her.

“I’ll see you soon Princess.” He said, unable to move his feet as he felt his face turn red. Unable to let go of her hands. _Where was a prybar when you needed one?_

He gazed into her bluebell eyes, thinking, _Marinette is Ladybug!_ _My Princess is My Bugaboo_.

“Chat.” She tapped his nose, “you ought to get going.”

She just had to wake him up out of his daydream.

“Yeah,” should he dare? “Umm Princess, can I ask you a quick little favor? Please?” He tried to give her his cute kitten eyes, the look that Ladybug both couldn’t stand but he was sure she secretly loved.

“Sure.” She gave him that electric blue gaze that had won his heart twice over. No wonder he had been confused. He could hardly breathe, but he had to ask, he might not have the opportunity or the guts to ask her later, once she found out what he knew.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, “may I give you a friendly kiss good night?”

She looked stunned for a moment but then gave a slight giggle, “sure Kitty.”

She closed her eyes and puckered up.

_So, tempting._

But, he was a gentle cat and he wanted to woo her properly, preferably as Adrien.

_So, so tempting._

So, he did the next best thing.

Chat Noir gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead before turning and practically launching himself out of her room calling out, “Goodnight Princess!”

He heard her call out in frustration behind him, “Chat!” Then he heard her lower her voice, as if she was whispering as she asked someone, “Tikki, what is it with that Cat?”

And with that, he could no longer hear her as the wind washed over him as he raced back to the hotel. He laughed with joy as he ran.

Adrien was so proud of himself for not taking advantage of the situation, or at least more than he accidentally had.

He couldn’t wait to tell Chloe!


	18. Before the Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes to tell Chloe his discovery. Chloe isn't as excited that he KNOWS who his Lady is.

_Here he comes…_ Chloe thought as she sensed his approach. _I’ve never sensed someone so ecstatically happy. Did he figure it out? Did she?_

 _No… if Marinette had figured out that it was Adrien in love with her as Ladybug all this time I’m sure I would have felt a nuclear bomb kind of reaction, even at this distance. Frankly those two are made for each other, with their super powers of obliviousness._ She mentally scoffed.

_Both of them will have to deal with the whole irony of their strange relationships eventually though. I just hope I get to see it happen._

Chat Noir landed soundlessly on Chloe’s Balcony, letting himself in to be confronted by Chloe.

“You’re AWFULLY happy.” She smirked at Chat Noir before she turned away from him so that he could de-transform. “Did my advice help?” _Oh, he is SO pleased with himself!_

_I can tell there’s something going on with you, come on cat, show me what you’ve dragged in..._

…

“Advice?” Oh, watching for Marinette’s reaction to the new Chat Noir. Now that he thought about it, it made sense that she recovered from the shock of his new look faster than Ladybug, she WAS Ladybug.

Adrien couldn’t help but smugly grin as he processed this information.

“Claws In.” Chat de-transformed and his kwami swooped down on the ever-present food cart, laughing on his way to get more cheese.

“What is it that you think you know?” Chloe asked insightfully as she looked at him, as Adrien grabbed a quick bite to eat for himself from the cart. “You’re really REALLY pleased with yourself, so what’s up?”

“Chloe!” Pollen admonished Chloe between bites of her honeybun, Chloe just shrugged the sentiment off.

“I’ll BEE-have Pollen.” Chloe reassured her kwami as she gave Adrien a knowing grin.

_Oh yeah, she can tell how I’m feeling. I still have to get used to this…_

“As if you don’t know.” Adrien stated, rolling his eyes happily, giddy with his discovery.

Plagg snorted of course as he answered for him in a sing song voice, “he thinks he knows who Ladybug is.”

“Plagg!” _Enough with the teasing already! I KNOW who my Lady is! It’s Marinette <3  _

_How could I get so lucky?_

Adrien sighed a sigh of pure contentment.

“It’s true, isn’t it? Feel like an IDIOT yet?” Plagg mocked between bites as he gave his chosen a weird look that kind of looked like he was trying to wag his eyebrows at him suggestively.

 _Oh, no! Plagg’s right!_ _How could I have been so blind!_

_Marinette is Ladybug and Ladybug is my Princess! My Marinette!_

_I’m an idiot!_

_Ladybug has a guy she likes… Marinette talks about Adrien in her sleep…_ Adrien blushed a new shade of joyous crimson.

“And here it comes.” Chloe stated, like she was saying that he knew everything, which he thought he did.

He understood now, Marinette had been pining after him as Adrien, those pictures on the wall that she had before must have been for something more than for fashion after all so he started to laugh at himself because if he didn’t, he’d be crying.

_Oh, the IRONY!_

…

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Adrien.” Chloe could tell that he was close to emotional overload.

“I’m not, I’m not.” Adrien gasped as he tried to collect himself. _Which he’s not doing so well with ironically._

“Does he have it right?”  Chloe looked down at his kwami who only shrugged and looked away, that was as good of a yes as they were going to get, even she could tell that.

Kwami themselves were notoriously hard to read she’d noticed, she had to be standing right next to Adrien’s bag just to sense a presence near him as her everyday old self as the superbly crafted Chloe. It was nice to know that she wasn’t imagining things now that she knew about Plagg though. Before, she thought he was some sort of ghost that sometimes followed her friend around.

Marinette had a similar ghostly feeling now that she thought about it when she stood right next to her that is, another presence that followed her nearly everywhere. Another reason to suspect her, since miraculous holders are harder to read in general, _unless I’ve gotten to know them or angered them of course._ She mentally laughed at the situation.

The joy that was radiating off of her dearest friend now though was replaced with a mixture of self-doubt, joy, guilt, pleasure, a sense of stupidity and of course happiness still as he began to process things. It was kind of sickening, but cute coming from him.

Despite the fact that Adrien was smiling like the cat that caught the preverbal canary, Chloe was sure that his grin would be breaking his face any moment now as he realized that the good feelings he had outweighed the bad.

Chloe had a bigger question though, “Does she know that you know?” _Please say no._

He was sheepish, “uh, no, she doesn’t.” _Deep Guilt. He WANTS to tell her!_

 _There it was, disappointment_. “are you disappointed that it’s her?”

“NEVER! She’s so…”

“Don’t tell me, we DON’T have that kind of time.” _It’s bad enough I’ve got to feel it with him, I may have decided we’re just friends but still, it’s hard when there isn’t anyone that doesn’t feel even remotely like that for me._ She sighed.

Adrien sadly chuckled, noticing the strange feelings on her face, “It’s just that, ugh, Chloe, I can’t tell her that I know. We promised to keep our identities secret from each other, for security purposes. I’m sure that she knows who Rena Rouge is of course, but Rena doesn’t know who I am and I don’t think she even knows who Ladybug is. The only one who knows everyone is Master Fu.”

“And probably me too.” Chloe practically sighed, glancing at the time. “Although I’m not allowed to share my conclusions, I think I’m right about who everyone is.” _I’m pretty sure about who Rena Rouge is, but I’ll know as soon as I meet her, Alya won’t be hard to sense despite her miraculous, we’ve been around each other too much._

Adrien was cautious as he asked, “So, you know that Marinette is…”

She cut him off, “don’t say it Adrien. Guessing isn’t knowing and my ability isn’t infallible, according to Pollen anyway.” She sighed, _why must my life be so difficult?_

“If Ladybug doesn’t want me to know Adrien, I’m not about to share my suspicions as fact until she said I can share what I know with you. It’s the polite thing to do… don’t laugh!”

…

Adrien had never imagined Chloe saying something like that, especially about Marinette! It was hard not to laugh. _This is so mixed up!_

Adrien didn’t mind though, he was so happy that he didn’t care or need to know what her suspicions were. _I know whom I love, and someday, she’ll know who I am too._

“Well, I know what I know and I know that I love her.” _Was that a line from a movie from somewhere,_ he wondered. “There’s nothing you can do to change that Chloe.”

“But Adrien, honey.” He snickered as she rolled her eyes. “do you think that she wants you to know?”

He frowned, “you’re such a killjoy Chloe.”

Adrien had been happy, but now he had to really consider what his Lady wanted and if anything, it meant being arduously slow for his tastes. He couldn’t just run up and hug her proclaiming his love, either for Ladybug or for Marinette.

No matter how wonderful and romantic that would be!

Once she found out that he knew, well he didn’t see how it would end well.

Ladybug would be disappointed that he allowed himself to consider finding her, Marinette might ban him from ever visiting her again. But it felt wrong to lie.

_Haven’t I been patient enough?_

He hated it when Chloe was right. _Not that I’m going to admit it._

“You know as well as I do that you’re going to have to have patience with her. Love her from a distance until she’ll HAVE to welcome you with open arms, because she knows she can’t be without you otherwise. Be friends as Chat and help her get over her nervous habits as Adrien. You can’t really date as Chat, but you could as Adrien eventually, right?”

Adrien nodded, realizing that he and Queen Bee had very little time.

 _I’ll have to have patience, loads of patience_. _Backtrack as Chat and only be her friend and somehow learn how to flirt as Adrien. So complicated, why can’t I just tell her?_

“I do have one request though Adrien,” Chloe interrupted, “I need time to re-imagine my real self and time for the team to get to love me for me. Can you please not reveal yourself to her for a while? For me? They’re all very smart and I’m fairly certain they’d be able to make the connection between us once you’ve revealed yourself.”

“Will a week do? I don’t even know if I can do this…” _I don’t want to lie to my Buginette after all._

“It’s not really lying if you’re not pointing out things Adrien, besides a girl needs to be wooed. Take at least a month to woo her for her sake.” She chided.

He sighed as his hopes deflated. Then he took a breath, _time to get going…_

“Alrighty then. We ought to get out of here, we don’t want to be late on your first day.” _Changing the subject was safest right?_

She huffed, “We most certainly do not! Just remember, we’re going to meet our teammates! Not your girlfriend Mr. Tomcat.”

Adrien blushed, “Ah, Clo. If only.”

…

After transforming into their superhero personas, Queen Bee and Chat Noir were about to race towards the Eiffel Tower to meet up with Ladybug and Rena Rouge.

Chat Noir was preparing himself to not let his newfound knowledge change his behavior around his Lady. He intended to woo her, just on her terms, whatever they might be.

Sensing his internal struggle, Queen Bee whisper shouted at him one of her magical orders, knowing that he would hear her, “You can do this Adrien! You can take the time to woo your LOVE properly!”

“Yeah, thanks Clo.” That’s an order he intended to take to heart.

“I bet I can get there in forty seconds!” Queen Bee challenged.

“I’m paws-itive that I can do it in thirty-five!” He challenged back as they both took off and ran towards the Tower. Chat Noir’s temporary advanced abilities let him run just slightly faster than Queen Bee, which was faster than his pole vaulting would allow him to go.

Already behind him, Cloe called out to distract him, knowing that the reference to someone she normally would have been mistaken for in the Wizard of OZ might slow him down, “I’ll get you my pretty! And you little kitty too!”

Chat Noir laughed, “You’ll never get my ruby red slippers or my little kitty Glo! I’ve got the heart of a Lion after all!”

She almost ran into the Tower, she was laughing so hard.

Of course, Chat Noir got there first, he had experience in running and laughing at the same time after all. So finally, they raced up the monument to meet the rest of their team.


	19. Planning an Akuma Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gathers together at the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir and Queen Bee are a bit to much in their own ways.  
> They set out to capture Panther-man.
> 
> Warning, this is probably the longest chapter yet, with about 2400 words.

Chat Noir and the Blond, Queen Bee, had landed on the platform together. Both a little winded and laughing at some shared joke.

 _What does he see in her?_ Ladybug couldn’t help but deliberate.

“Cutting it a little close, are we?” Rena Rouge suggested.

“Not at all. I have a feline that we’re right on time.” Chat smirked wickedly.

_How was is fair that the one male member of the team would have three times the good looks of one good looking guy? Even Adrien couldn’t …. Let’s not finish that thought._

Ladybug groaned as she looked away momentarily, collecting herself and her hormones before she asked Chat, “so, can you handle the introductions Kitty Cat?”

He gave her a dazzling smile and she had to look away, _this can’t be happening_ , she mentally groaned.

“Of course, ladies, I would like you to meet Queen Bee. Queenie, this is Ladybug and Rena Rouge, the rest of our team.”

“Thank you.” Queen Bee smiled broadly, “it’s nice to finally meet you Ladybug! And you too Rena Rouge.”

“Uh, huh.” Ladybug knew she was going to take her time trusting the blond, but she decided to be civil.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too.” She glanced at Chat who avoided her gaze, “I’m sorry if I overreacted when we last met. We weren’t expecting you.”

Queen Bee waved the issue off, “Oh, I totally understand, if I saw what you saw I would be defensive of this Cutie as well.” She leaned over to Chat and quickly ruffled his hair flirtatiously, causing him to lift a questioning eyebrow at her and lean away just a bit. “Thankfully I only got a little bruised. No real harm done.

“You got injured?” Ladybug sounded incredulous. “Doesn’t your suit protect you from being hurt?”

Queen Bee shrugged, “Not completely. My miraculous makes me more of a cheerleader and healer than anything else according to my kwami, I’m fast but I can still get hurt if I’m hit hard enough, ironic huh?”

“But why do you have that difference?” Ladybug was puzzled.

Queen Bee looked ashamed for a moment, “it’s because the Bee miraculous has a defense that few others have. I… I can sense things. Like emotions and what they may encourage people to do in the heat of the moment. I can’t read minds really, but I can sort of read people’s personalities and emotions, maybe even their intentions. When I pay attention, I can usually get a good idea about what they’re going to do next, umm, especially when I’ve been around a person a lot.”

“Wow.” Rena commented.

“That’s why you were able to dodge my attacks so well earlier.” Ladybug commented. _That’s a scary ability._

“Yeah,” Queen Bee looked down at her feet. “I know it can seem scary, but there is more. I can affect the people around me with my words, if they want to listen.” Looking up she saw Ladybug’s worried look.

“Now, that doesn’t mean that I can control people like Hawkmoth can, my suggestions only work if the person wants to listen to me or they like the idea itself at some level. It can be fought. So, I guess overall you can say I kind of know what to expect from people, to a degree.”

“Then how was Ladybug able to hit you last time?” Rena pointed out.

Queen Bee smiled and rocked on her feet, “I suppose she caught me off guard since my empathic powers were focused on my ‘Heal Honey’ attack and I can’t sense people like I normally do during it. Plus, she said something funny and besides, I’m new to this after all and well, I didn’t want to fight her.”

Ladybug nodded feeling just slightly sheepish. “Okay.” I can be a big girl about this, don’t want to seem jealous or anything… what am I thinking? “Well, I apologize Queen Bee, I kind of lost it. Is-is that all that we need to know about you?”

“As you know my special ability lets me heal others,” she pointed to Chat, “but what happened to him was a fluke, because you helped power his healing with your own powers when you tried to break him out of the honeycomb goo with your yo-yo. He should be almost fine by morning.”

“Almost fine? I think I’m feline plenty FINE furr now.” Chat grinned at Ladybug as he gave her a wink, “for a feline that is.”

Ladybug groaned and had to focus to stay steady, _this cat will be the death of me!_

“You’re a little too fine for your own good right now.” Ladybug shook her head as she held it with one hand for a moment, embarrassed slightly by her comment.

Chat grinned his biggest, hottest (at least in his mind) smirk as he walked up to her, towering over her as he leaned down, putting his face just inches from her own, “you think I’m FINE.”

Ladybug gulped and looked a little overwhelmed for a moment before she was able to collect herself and say, “Down Kitty.” Then he let her push him away from her with her finger.

Rena Rouge exhaled and glanced at Chat from top to bottom then up again, “she’s got a point though.”

Queen Bee giggled as she fanned herself as if she was burning up, “I’d BEE the first one to admit he’s super-hot meow, pardon the pun.”

Ladybug groaned, “not another one!”

Chat rolled his eyes at no one in particular as he muttered, “I can’t help it if I’m ripped and irresistible. It’s not that big of a difference.”

“Uh, yeah. It is.” Rena commented.

“Let’s try not to think about that, we need to focus.” Ladybug brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

“What do you mean before by he’ll be ‘fine’ Queen Bee?” she asked.

Rocking on her feet again, as if anxious to get going, Queen Bee replied, “He may be a little more muscular and slightly taller than before the healing once it totally wears off. According to Pollen, my kwami, it’s a residual side effect that’s to be expected especially since he’s still growing,” she shrugged, “it basically sped up a growth spurt for him essentially.”

“Nothing that isn’t normal for a growing teenager.” Chat pointed out casually. “It’s not like I get measured on a daily basis.” More like weekly, but who is counting? He could see Queen Bee’s smirk widen, fighting a laugh at the irony.

Thankfully his next scheduled measurement for a fitting wouldn’t be until the day after tomorrow. It wasn’t his busy season for modeling and it had already been well over a week since the last measurement he had to endure.

Clearing her throat, Ladybug changed the subject, “So, Panther-man said he’d come out at night. Do we have any ideas where he’ll go?”

“The zoo maybe?” Queen Bee asked nonchalantly.

“That sounded like it was where he was akumatized, why would he go back there?” Rena Rouge argued

“I don’t know, it’s a place to start.” The new girl shrugged.

…

Chat was quite for a moment before he stated. “He won’t be going anywhere.” It was a primal urge that he couldn’t explain to them, but somehow, he understood it. _I know what I would do_.

“Mr. Noir, you’re going to have to explain yourself better than that.” Queen Bee told him.

“What do you mean Chat?” Ladybug asked.

“He’s a predator. He said he’s coming back at night because he’s nocturnal. Unlike other akumas he has the ability to hurt us, so he won’t be able to settle for just being found or just casually going somewhere. He’ll be hunting… hunting us.” His deep voice made it sound so malicious.

“Wait, what do you mean that he’ll be hunting us?” Rena looked confused.

Chat nodded, “it makes sense, we cats can be territorial. He’ll want to eliminate the threats that we pose. Particularly Ladybug and Rena Rouge, you may not have beaten him, but you made him retreat.”

Queen Bee nodded, “which makes him very dangerous.”

“Yes, he’ll be after me as well since I was able to take down his brother Tiger-man.” His voice took on an almost seductive growl as he continued, “He knows that he’ll have to get through me first.”

“You’re saying that like he’ll be stalking us?” Rena Rouge was able to calmly question.

“How?” The worry in Queen Bee’s voice was apparent.

“Well, I’m assuming that he has our scents.” He took a deep breath as if picking up on their scents. Chloe was obvious, but there she was, Marinette and Ladybug. He couldn’t place Rena with his advanced sense of smell, probably because he hadn’t met her as a civilian in this form, but he needed to focus. “If we don’t find him first, he’ll come looking for us.”

Which made him worried. His Lady and Rena looked alarmed. “Where have you both been today? It might make sense for us to follow your tracks, he most certainly will follow your scents himself once he crosses your path.”

Ladybug was the first to be able to respond, “you know that we can’t go into specifics Chat.”

He nodded, “secret identities, yeah, I know.” He almost whispered, wishing she’d just tell him who she was so he wouldn’t have to tell her about his discovery.

He had to tell her though. “Whoever you spent time with may be in danger. I don’t think he’ll be coming after Queen Bee, at least not until she looks like she may get in his way. Maybe we shouldn’t be so worried about our identities when they’ve practically been discovered already. Not when it puts your loved ones in danger.”

“Just because he has our scents that doesn’t mean that he knows who we are.” Ladybug stubbornly refused.

He raised up a clawed hand. “Panthers can hunt by just using their sense of smell. If I can follow your scents, which I caught on the way up the tower by the way, I’m certain that he can find you and the path that you’ve taken today.”

“Master Fu!” Ladybug thought out loud, “we went to see him after the attack!”

Chat wasn’t surprised that she knew where to find the man, but it hurt that Rena now knew too, before him. He quickly decided that his Lady had her reasons to show Rena Rouge the way, _it didn’t matter, my Princess will tell me when I need to know. I trust her._

_…_

“Umm, maybe we should think about this.” Queen Bee announced, looking at her gloved fingers as if she was checking the condition of her nails, a habit that Chloe had whenever she was bored about a conversation that was going nowhere but Adrien knew that meant she had been thinking about something. “I’m sure that the old man will have done what he needed to, to protect himself, he’s like the Guardian of all the miraculous right? I doubt he’s as defenseless as he seems.”

“So, do you have any suggestions? It’s not like our families are on the line.” Rena pointed out irritably.

“Actually, yes I do. With whatever part of Panther-man that is still human, he ought to remember that the best place to find your scents and to start hunting you would be where you fought him last.” She glanced at Chat, “do you think that he’d be able to follow a trail that old?”

Closing his eyes Chat breathed in the scents lingering on the tower. He was surprised to find his and Ladybug’s from yesterday, and his scent on her from hanging out together with Marinette earlier. He had never allowed himself to really pay attention to the world that existed by scent alone, his sense of smell was not a third of what it was now usually. The scents were faint but they were there. He wouldn’t be able to catch it tomorrow probably, but it was still there, this somewhat new ability was distracting but gave him a new sense of direction as well.

He exhaled and answered, “Yes, I think he could, I can to a degree and I’m not part panther, just your neighborly house cat. So, I think that’s a good idea Clo, we should go to the scene of the crime.” He said, realizing his mistake too late.

“Clo?” Rena Rouge’s eyebrow went up.

“It’s Glow darling!” Queen Bee gushed, “it’s because I’m paws-itively radiant!”

Ladybug coughed, “Uh-huh.” She was trying to ignore the newest and most energetic member of the team and her obvious close relationship with her Chat.

“Yeah.” Ladybug let the word roll off her tongue in irritation. “We should head out to the site of the last attack. Maybe we can catch him before he learns too much about us.”

“A great idea my Lady.” Chat bowed towards her.

Queen Bee gushed at Ladybug, “awww! He’s so sweet!”

“Turn down the drama please you two?” Ladybug really didn’t know what to think about them and certainly didn’t want to right now. “We have a job to do.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Queen Bee saluted Ladybug, stealing a glance at Chat Noir who rolled his eyes at her.

“Saluting isn’t necessary.” Ladybug gave the girl a half smile, she was endearing in her own way she guessed.

Rena suggested, “should we split up to cover more ground?”

“Yes, it’ll take Rena and I a few more minutes to get to the attack site, we saw how quickly you got here after all. So, could you two go on ahead? We can split up from there if we need to.”

“Sure thing! Come on Cutie!” Queen Bee waved at Chat and ran down the tower.

Chat yelled as he chased after her, “that’s not my name!”

“It is until I say it is!” Queen Bee’s voice faded as she disappeared from view.

“Well, I guess it’s good to see that he’s made a new friend.” Rena shrugged at Ladybug as she took out her yo-yo and Rena prepared to start running.

“I guess.” Ladybug muttered with dismay as a pout appeared on her face, a tear threatening to fall as she threw her yo-yo and they finally took off.

She couldn’t help but think _, Chat Noir, please don’t forget that you’re MY Kitty._


	20. On the Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee and Chat Noir leave ahead of the others to see if Chat Noir can pick up the scent trails of Ladybug and Rena Rouge.
> 
> Their heightened senses soon alert them to the fact that they are not alone.

Chat Noir and Queen Bee arrived at the scene of the battle first.

“Can you find their scents?” Queen Bee asked. She could tell he was just slightly distracted.

Sniffing deeply, he nodded towards her. “I can smell them both, they left together going that way.” He pointed over his shoulder. “But we ought to wait for them to catch up, they can’t be far behind.”

_You can’t hide it from me._ “You recognized her scent too, didn’t you?”

He nodded. “I confirmed my suspicions you mean, unintentionally of course. I guess I kind of get how you can sense who people are by their personalities, scents aren’t that different. They may change a bit but there is definitively something there that is always constantly unique.”

Queen Bee nodded, “Yeah, it is kind of like that.”  She stiffened though as she whispered, “then there are times like these…” _times where I can sense someone hostile on the approach._

He both saw her reaction and with a change in the direction of the breeze Chat crouched down as he caught the scent of the stranger that she had sensed. A creature that they both could tell was full of approaching hostility.

They were being stalked.

…

“Get ready.” Chat Noir warned. _I’ve got this._

“Oh, this is all on you Cutie Pie. I’m not supposed to fight remember?” She whispered back.

“Not now Glo.” He muttered as he watched the darkness, sensing where the attack was going to come from as the wind delivered the scent of Panther-man to his nostrils. _The fool is coming at us from upwind._

Chat Noir whispered so quietly Queen Bee could hardly hear him, “I’ll be right back.”

He then ran off to the side into the shadows, _I’ll get you this time Panther-man_.

“No, wait!” Queen Bee pleaded, “please don’t leave me?”

…

She didn’t just hear Panther-man emotionally, a feeling that had been growing sickeningly stronger, his eager desire to claw, to bite, to kill; as a result of his approach she now felt it too as the hairs on the back of her neck rose, he was watching her.

_So, this what being bait feels like?_ Chloe seethed as she turned around, seeing something move out of the corner of her eye and with a roar, the immensely huge Panther-man pounced from the shadows, aiming straight for Queen Bee.

_How could Adrien leave me?_ She screamed at the sight of Panter-man’s huge fangs coming at her, finding that she was barely able to dodge his attack, rolling out of the way.

While Panther-man was in mid pounce though, Chat Noir tackled the beast, who roared at him as they fought hand to hand and claw to claw. Their fangs glistened as they rolled around, each trying to go for the others throat.

Neither of them got far enough to hurt the other before a new attack from their opponent changed the dynamic of the fight. They were evenly matched, except for the growls and roars. Panther-man definitely sounded more dangerous.

“Chat! Don’t let him hurt you!” She ordered, “now, get him off of you! I’ve got an idea!” Queen Bee called out.

“I’ve… UGH! … Got this!” Chat claimed as he wrestled with Panther-man, rolling across the road before Chat managed to kick Panther-man off of him, denting a nearby car. Both of them shot off the ground, stalking each other as they prepared their next attack.

“Listen to ME!” She demanded. “I’ve got an idea!” _Stop being so stubborn!_

“Kind of busy here! Aghh!” Chat yelled as he grappled with his much larger opponent as he launched himself at the smaller cat themed hero.

_Here they come._ Queen Bee felt the approach of the rest of the team.

“Come on! You can do it Chat Noir! Throw him into that building!” She ordered with force behind her words. _Stop fighting me! You can do this!_

Somehow, he let himself listen and he suddenly knew that he could do what she asked of him and he could get Panther-man off of his feet long enough to do so. Somehow, Chat managed to get Panther-man’s paws off of him long enough so that he could kick him into the side of the building.

Queen Bee pulled out her trombo, calling out “Heal Honey!” as she tossed it at Panther-man.

_This should buy us enough time!_

When her trombo almost hit him, Panther-man was suddenly covered in the usual honeycomb goo that flowed out of it. His body shook and squirmed as the healing force took effect on the man and he turned back into himself, finally relaxing as the purple butterfly was forced from his person and the akumatized object.

The akuma flew away from its item that was within the goo with him. But the akuma itself was somehow pushed out of the goo too, unable to rejoin its victim, fluttering around the honeycomb prison as it tried to get back to the man.

“That’s an… unexpected plus.” Chat commented between ragged breaths. “It will certainly help us… save some time… finding the akumatized object… in the future.”

…

“What did we miss?” Ladybug asked quickly as she landed beside Chat and Queen Bee, Rena arriving a moment later.

“Nothing we… we… couldn’t handle.” Chat Noir was still panting, the struggle had lasted barely a minute, but it had exhausted him. Amazingly the extra power boost he had from his earlier healing had come in handy, although now Chat Noir looked smaller than he was just minutes ago.

“Well, we have about thirty seconds before that man is released and is akumatized again, so can you PLEASE capture the akuma so it can’t return to him?” Queen Bee asked Ladybug, looking tired as well.

Ladybug nodded, impressed. “Of course.” With a swish of her yo-yo she captured the akuma and purified it, sending it on its merry way.

Queen Bee’s honeycomb then broke open, the confused man asked about his brother, the guy who had been Tiger-man. Apparently, it was a squabble between twins that had started the whole thing, what was the better wild cat, panthers or tigers?

“He should be home by now, but I have a feline that you won the argument.” Chat Noir offered.

“Thanks. I think…” The man shakily answered.

“An ambulance will meet you shortly,” Rena offered, having just called in the akuma attack to the authorities so that an ambulance could be sent. “Will you be okay?”

“I guess I’ll be fine. Thanks.” The man turned and walked over to a bench and sat down to wait.

Queen Bee snickered at the man’s unintentional pun for their resident black cat. Chat Noir just grinned.

Ladybug looked around at her team and her partner, who had finally started to look more like his normal self after such an exhausting claw to claw fight.

“Pound it?” Ladybug asked as they all put their fists out.

“Pound it!” They all cried together as they bumped their fists together at once.

…

Queen Bee was the first to speak up, being the only one with a miraculous that was counting down to her de-transformation. _I need to talk to them._

“Can we meet back at the tower in twenty minutes ladies?” She asked apprehensively.

“What? I can’t come?” Chat Noir looked hurt. “I want to hang out too.”

“Not tonight Blackie.”  She tried. “You’ve have a rough night, you ought to go get a massage and call it a night.” _I’ll foot the bill of course, one of the perks of living in a hotel._

Chat shook his head, “I don’t like that name either.” His smirk said that he was thinking about her other offer though.

“I’ll work on it, I’m sure we can find something, of course if we can’t, Cutie is a great standby.” She shrugged.

He shook his head at her.

_He’s hurt, I know he doesn’t want to be left out, but I really need to talk to them, I don’t want to start out as a liar with them._

“Look, I… I just want some time with us ladies, please? There are some things I need to discuss with them.” Queen Bee looked up at him and pleaded. _Now he gets it, even though he doesn’t like it._

“I’m sure your kennel would set out some extra Cheese?” She jokingly offered.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Chat Noir nodded at her, and than at the other confused ladies.

…

_I guess she doesn’t deserves this, and besides, I can’t stop staring at my Lady, my Marinette_. Chat Noir sighed, then coughed, “I uh, I’ve got to run an errand anyway.” Which was totally not true. “Do we have Patrol tomorrow?” He looked around at the girls hopefully.

Ladybug spoke up, “Sure. Let’s all meet tomorrow at the tower at 7:00PM. We can work out a schedule then.”

“I can hardly wait My Lady.” He walked over to Ladybug, took her hand and managed to kiss it before she pushed his head away from her. He was happy though because to him that meant he was making progress at least, normally he wasn’t able to grace her hand with a kiss at all.

He stood as he gave her a look that he couldn’t and didn’t want to hide, _I love you and I know you love me too, you’re my everything Marinette. Someday, we’ll be together…_

He bowed towards Ladybug mainly, and then waved over his shoulder at the other girls before running off into the night.

“Twenty minutes?” Queen Bee asked.

“See you then.” Ladybug nodded as Queen Bee raced off with less than two minutes left.

…

After she was gone, Rena Rouge asked, “What about your Miraculous Ladybug cure? Don’t you need a lucky charm to do it?”

Ladybug nodded, “Lucky Charm!” She called out as a friendship bracelet appeared and landed in her hand.

“I wonder what that can be for?” Rena asked.

“It’s probably a sign.” Ladybug admitted, “sometimes that happens. I think it’s a sign that I ought to give Queen Bee a chance.” _Calling her THE BLOND in my mind probably isn’t the best or friendliest thing to do after all._

Rena nodded as Ladybug threw the friendship bracelet up into the air crying “Miraculous Ladybug!” The magical healing ladybugs swirled around the area, cleaning up all traces of the fight.

…

Rena Rouge then collected her cameras that she had left at the scene earlier in the day hoping to catch Panther-man if he returned to the scene of the crime. That gave Ladybug a chance to go and recharge somewhere in the opposite direction that Queen Bee had gone to recharge.

Alya couldn’t help but grin to herself.

_I get to bring Trixx home tonight! I’m finally a full-fledged superhero! If only I could tell Nino or Marinette! They would flip!_

 


	21. Girls Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee wants to tell her teammates some things. 
> 
> Plus... the girls talk about guys... sort of.
> 
> warning, it's another long chapter, over 2300 words.

All three heroines met up at the tower within the twenty-minute time frame.

“So, Queen Bee, is there something you wanted to talk about with us?” Ladybug prodded, seeing the wary look in the young woman’s eyes.

“Yeah, there was two things. I’m not ready to tell you who I am yet as a civilian. I want you to get to know me as Queen Bee first, I’m not like this in person because, well, let’s just say I have to act a certain way in real life?” She wasn’t sure if she was explaining herself properly, knowing that the other girls didn’t have to deal with being in the society pages on a regular basis.

Ladybug shrugged, “that’s not a problem. We try to keep our secret identities secret from each other anyway, that way no one can be captured and be forced to tell Hawkmoth who we are.”

“Yeah, that’s totally not an issue Queenie. What’s the other thing?” Rena Rouge asked.

“Well, I wanted to explain something to you in private. Chat didn’t need to hear it and with his enhanced hearing if he was nearby, well… he might hear something he shouldn’t.”

_Thankfully I can’t sense his presence nearby, he must have gone back to the hotel._

“Go on.” Rena prodded.

“Well, you know I have these empathy related abilities. I can sense personalities and emotions, even influence people’s emotions and drives with my words. But the thing is, after a while I start to remember the flavor or the personality of the people that are around me enough.” She admitted.

Ladybug was starting to worry. “What are you trying to say?”

_I should just say it._

“I wanted to be honest with you. You see, I think that I know who both of you are, under the mask.”

Ladybug and Rena both looked alarmed.

Queen Bee waved her hands in front of her, “it’s not like I was trying to pry. I’ve been around you both in civilian form before, I’ll admit to that. I could sense things somewhat even before I got my miraculous and that’s how I made the connection. If I didn’t suspect or know you already in my civilian form it wouldn’t be an issue as the…the miraculous that you each wear dampens my ability to read you naturally, unless you’re extremely emotional.”

“What makes you so sure you know it’s us?” Ladybug didn’t believe it.

“I don’t want to try to explain it again, but I can prove it though. Do you know each other under the mask?”

Rena spoke up, “Ladybug knows who I am,” she looked at her, “and I trust her with that information.”

“Good. Then why don’t we do it this way, if you want confirmation of my abilities, I can tell you who I think Rena Rouge is, but please wait until I turn around. If I don’t see you react, then I can honestly say that I’m not sure about who you are.”

“It gives you a chance to lie you mean.” Ladybug pointed out.

“Looking at it a certain way is not lying.” Queen Bee argued as she shook her head, “My kwami says that those that know what I’m capable of can alter their way of thinking around me and confuse me so I’m not infallible. Seeing your faces or you confirming my suspicions audibly are the only way to confirm them for sure.”

Ladybug frowned, Rena looked disturbed but you could tell that both young women were curious.

“I’m alright with it, are you Ladybug?” Rena offered, she had been so careful, she didn’t see how Queenie here could have known anything. Besides, if she did know, it would be a good confirmation of her abilities and she’d like to know that she knew for sure. It was a win-win, sort of.

Ladybug thought about it for a moment, this power might come in handy around Hawkmoth someday, but they had to know that it worked. She nodded, “go ahead Queen Bee.”

Queen Bee turned around and announces, “I think Rena Rouge is the blogger extra-ordinaire Alya Cesaire, from the Lady blog.”

She could sense their shook, she knew that she was right and that may have been a confirmation, but Chloe believed in reading people’s faces more than her empathetic senses. So, since she didn’t see their reactions, well, she had her out, she’d never seen them confirm her suspicions so she didn’t KNOW, and she could easily say that she doesn’t know who they are for sure still.

“I also know who you are Ladybug as well.” Queen Bee knew she wanted more of a confirmation, sensing their disbelief. She couldn’t help but have some fun with it.

“Here’s two clues to your identity Ladybug, you really shouldn’t play with his heart like that and your civilian crush is so hot, he’s practically a celebrity.”

…

“Him?” She could tell that Ladybug was suddenly on the alert. _Did she know about my confused feelings for Chat and his visits to my civilian self? It sure sounds like she knows about him and my frustratingly eternal crush for Adrien. Oh no, Alya… hopefully she doesn’t pick up on ANY of this!_

_…_

Chloe became pensive. “You know who I’m talking about. You’ve begun to feel something more than friendship for the only guy in our little group and your crush on the… the handsomest guy in your class hasn’t gone away either.” _Saying model would be too much, right?_

Sensing that Ladybug was reining in her shock and was now as composed as she probably would get, Queen Bee turned around just in time for Rena to squeal.

“Wait. You like Chat Noir!” Rena Rouge excitedly announced loudly jumping into the air pumping her fist, “LadyNoir is alive and is going to happen! My ship lives!”

Alya jumped over to Ladybug and gave her a big hug. “If you want my help in making this happen, just let me know Ladybug, I’ll do anything to help you, just promise me that I get to have an interview and that I get to post it on the Ladyblog when it happens!”

 _Wow, so much energy. Rena is more excited about this than Ladybug._ Queen Bee observed.

Ladybug finally unfreezes and holds Rena Rouge by the shoulders, “Rena Rouge! Calm down! Nothing is going to happen between me and my Kitty. We’re superheroes,” she sighed, letting go of Rena only to hold herself as she tried to explain, “we can’t afford getting distracted by relationships while defending the city. I don’t want to endanger Chat Noir any more than he already does when he’s trying to protect me, without knowing how I may,” she looked at Queen Bee intentionally, “or many not feel about him.”

_Ouch, if feelings could burn I’d be scorched. I don’t have to tell him though Ladybug, he already knows…_

Rena looked from Ladybug to Queen Bee and back again, speechless, a frown came soon after, realizing that Ladybug was not going to pursue Chat Noir.

“Please don’t worry Ladybug. I have no intention of telling either of your boys how you feel, although I don’t think you’re giving Cat boy enough credit.” Queen Bee looked away to look out on the city, sadly continuing, “as you may have guessed I have feelings for him, but it’s as friends only. I won’t tell you how well we know each other, but our relationship is more like a sibling relationship than something else, so I’m no threat to you there.”

Queen Bee looked back at the other girls and smirked, “which is why I have so much fun teasing him.”

Ladybug shrugged and then grinned, “I can see that. Chat Noir is fun to tease.”

“Does that mean we ALL get to tease Cat Boy now?” Rena energetically asked.

 _Some of the time maybe? As long as he knows it’s all done because we love him._ “We could take turns? It wouldn’t be fair to gang up on him and I don’t think he would appreciate that.” Queen Bee suggested. “He’s like my brother, so he’d expect it from me.”

“Let’s figure that out later.” Rena had changed her focus, “So Ladybug? Umm, you’re not going to give Chat Noir a chance? But there’s another guy you’re confused about? It’s been obvious from almost day one that Chat Noir loves you deeply and well, don’t you think that you both deserve a chance?”

…

Ladybug, hesitated. She wasn’t about to admit to being in a very confusing relationship with Chat Noir as a civilian, as they were really just friends there, but closer than the partners themselves in a way. She could just see Alya calling them Marichat or Chatnette and she seriously didn’t want to get started with that. She also hadn’t revealed that fact that Marinette regularly hung out with Chat Noir with anyone, another conversation she wasn’t ready to have.

“I really don’t know how to answer that Rena.” Ladybug honestly answered. “Chat does deserve happiness, but it would be dangerous if he and I started dating as superheroes or if we revealed ourselves to each other. He’s very protective of me already. I just…I can’t...”

Queen Bee nodded. “Look, I totally get that you can’t have a relationship as Ladybug with him. May-BEE if you revealed yourself to each other then you could date as civilians?” Queen Bee’s tone was pleading, _she really cares about Chat huh?_

“No, while I trust him to keep my secret, if he knew I was Ladybug it would have the same result. He’d overcompensate at some point and not allow me to protect myself when I can.” _Even as a civilian_ , “I do need his help sometimes, I’ll admit that, just not ALL of the time. He would get stretched too thin in battle and he would get hurt, and I can’t have that.”

Rena Rouge and Queen Bee looked sad. Rena broke the silence with, “well, that stinks.”

“Yeah. My life is like a joke when it comes to love.” Ladybug sighed.

Queen Bee reached out and touched her shoulder, “it doesn’t have to be. Isn’t there another guy?”

“Yeah, no. I don’t know? I get extremely shy around him and well, the whole communication thing doesn’t really work. Now, why does it feel like you’re both ganging up on me?” Ladybug asked.

“We’re not trying to push you towards anything honestly.” Rena offered.

“We just don’t want you to feel alone. You’re a very strong woman Ladybug, you deserve to have love in your life. It’s just a matter of finding the right guy.”

“I don’t see you telling me about your love lives.” Ladybug pouted.

“Rena already has a boyfriend.” Queen Bee pointed out.

“Guilty.” Rena Rouge broadly grinned.

“And I’m… well, I’m between guys right now.” Queen Bee admitted. “My father wanted me to date this one guy, but he’s just a friend and I’ve still got to break it to my father that I don’t want to be told who to date and to please just let me BEE myself. Life is sweeter that way, right?” She gave them a wink.

“Is this going to be the new normal? Two punsters on the team?” Ladybug asked with a dead panned expression.

Rena thought about it, “I may be a foxy lady, but that doesn’t mean that I paws-itively don’t want in on the puns either.”

“All of you? What am I going to do?”

“Join us?” They both replied and then all laughed.

With an exhale, Ladybug answered as she leaned over and stuck out her hip. “It would be CAT-astrophic for me to BEE judgmental as I TAIL and BUG you until we all stick together like Honey, Honies.”

Rena and Queen Bee gaped at each other and then pointed at Ladybug.

“Yeah, that was bad, don’t tell Chat. Okay? Are we done for the night?” Ladybug asked.

“Sure, see you tomorrow?” Rena offered.

“Yeah, bug out!” Ladybug swung off into the distance, leaving Queen Bee and Rena Rouge behind.

“So, he’s like a brother huh?”

“Yep. Are we going to tell him what she just said?” Queen Bee smirked.

“Oh, you bet.”

Rena walked to the edge of the platform, “well I don’t know about you but I have homework to do.”

“Don’t remind me.” Chloe had told Sabrina that she wanted to do more of her own work and had asked her earlier that day if she could check it for her after she had done it. Thankfully she had finished it and emailed it to Sabrina to check before the fight. Sabrina had been surprised but she was happy about the arrangement once Chloe told her she hadn’t done anything wrong. Now she had to fix whatever Sabrina had found wrong with it, which was probably plenty.

“Hey, wait a minute Rena, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” The Bee asked

“What kind of favor?”

“Could you mention me on your blog tomorrow?”

“Well sure, I was going to do that anyway.”

Queen Bee was a bit nervous as she felt Rena getting suspicious, “Wellll…I was wondering if you could mention that I had been flirting with Chat tonight.”

“Why would you want me to do that?”

“Well, there is this girl that I know that I think likes him, I want to see how she would react when she hears that the new girl was flirting with ‘her’ guy.”

“Chat Noir has such an extreme fan?”

Queen Bee chuckled, “girl you have no idea!”

“What do I get out of it?”

“I could help you get a few discreet photos of each other? And I could take a few photos of future battles sometimes.”

“While you’re in the fight?”

“I may be able to sense things and have my ‘Heal Honey’ ability, but I’m not as strong of a fighter as you are. I ought to stick to the sidelines until I’m needed.”

“Well, thanks, I think.”

“I’m probably faster than you though and could get a few photos easily enough.”

Rena Rouge laughed, “I’m sure you could. You buzzed right to the scene of the crime in record time tonight.”

Queen Bee smiled, “yeah. Thanks!”

“Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks - Lady_LB


	22. The Next School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back at school for the first time, but only Chloe knows that.  
> She wants to help Adrien with his crush, and Mari too. But what can an empathic former class bully do?

School was… different again.

While Chloe met Adrien on the steps, she just gave him a quick hug and the usual French greeting with one quick peck on each side of his face in the air. Then she backed out of his personal space.

“Good morning, Adrikins!”

He held up his hand as he gave her a disapproving look and held up the number three.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I can count silly. I intend to save the last one for a special day Adrien.”

“And that day would be?”

She leaned over and whispered, “Your wedding of course!”

“Chloe!” Usually he didn’t let her get to him, but he was blushing now.

“Hey, I know we’re young but I can tell when there are feelings there that can last, if you haven’t forgotten.” She gave him a conspiratorial wink.

Adrien's blush faded from the shock. “Really? You think so?” _No way._

“I know so. You just have to ask her out.” A wicked grin grew across her face.

“I can’t do that! She gets all nervous around me,” then he realized something and whisper shouted, “and don’t you get started! I can see what you’re thinking Clo.” _This is so not happening…_

She shrugged, “Well, take her to that Gala thing you were going to escort me to as a friend, I’ll come up with an excuse as to why I can’t go and it would look bad if the tickets weren’t used.” She grinned like it was the easiest thing ever.

“I-I don’t know Chloe, that’s a pretty intense first date.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “No Clo, I think that… that’d be too much.” _Marinette would self-combust, if only I could take her out as Chat Noir! She’d go but she could be herself, if only I could get her to be comfortable around Adrien._

“Nonsense.”

_Did she hear my thoughts or something?_

“Adrien…” she whined his name before continuing, “and no I can’t read your thoughts! We’ve covered that, you’re just too easy to read.”  

“What should I do?”

“Ugh! You’re a die-hard romantic. Woo her already! If you’re worried about it, take her somewhere else first.” She blinked her eyes and then whispered, “now pull it together, she’s on her way, she’s coming up behind me.”

Adrien looked over her shoulder and saw Marinette, Alya and Nino about ten meters away.

“Wow, that thing you do must come in handy.”

“Only when avoiding guys that I do NOT want to fawn over me.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and fanned her face like that happened every day.

“Hey Nino, Alya…M-Marinette.” Adrien greeted them as they walked up to them. _What do I say, what do I say?_

He was surprised, Marinette was actually on time and even gave him a sheepish, “Hi… umm….A-Adrien!”

She tripped on air as they came up to them, Adrien had just enough time to move in front of her and catch her, grateful for his cat-like reflexes.

They stared at each other for more than just a moment.

“Hi Marinette.” Adrien gave her a sweet smile and an intense look, like she was his whole world for just that moment. Then his smile broadened as he sighed.

_She’s so beautiful, she’s so wonderful, both sides of her, how could I ever be this lucky?_

_…_

She sighed back. _Adrien is so handsome, I wish he knew what he does to me…_

Nino and Alya glanced at each other with sly grins.

Chloe cleared her throat, ending the moment as they realized their awkward position and they both stood up, blushing furiously as they took a step away from each other.

 _Why Chloe! Why? We were having a moment!_ Marinette internally pouted.

…

 _Oh, they’ve both got it bad! They SO need my help._ Chloe thought _._

_My work will never be done until these two are together… time to be daring… or embarrassing, either way this is so going to be fun._

Chloe smirked.

Everyone knew that THAT was the universal Chloe signal that something or someone was going to go down.

_This should shock them._

“Oh Adrien, just ask her out already!” Chloe boldly suggested, “this song and dance is getting old.” She glanced at her fingers to inspect them, acting nonchalantly about her suggestion.

_Oh, their faces! Ugh! And their emotional roller coasters just derailed, better make this quick._

“Chloe!” Adrien and Marinette were barely able to gasp.

“Is this a trick?” Alya asked.

_You of all people should be able to figure that one out Fox._

“No way, I never thought that I’d see the day!” Nino stated as they all turned to stare at the blond girl.

_Don’t be so surprised! I’ve got to remember though, old Chloe isn’t gone entirely yet, better mix it up._

“What? Frankly if he can’t have me at least he should have the second prettiest available girl in the class.” Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder for the effect. “Now Adrien, offer to take her to that gala that I can’t go to with you anymore, we wouldn’t want to waste the tickets.”

_Do my suggestive abilities even work without my miraculous active?_

Adrien was shocked, “I uhh… what?”

_Maybe I have to be really pushy to make the suggestions work._

Chloe turned around and pointed at him in the chest threateningly, “I mean it Agreste. You ask this girl out,” she waved at Marinette, “she’s waited long enough,” _and so have you_.

“Now do it! Wait no, offer to take her out to a café to plan the date, you’ll need to coordinate your outfits after all.” She waved her hand like it was so obvious.

“Chloe!?!” The three astonished friends replied.

_Oh, their looks are SO precious!_

“Do it Adrien!” _No one disagrees with Chloe Bourgeois!_

_…_

Adrien gulped as he turned towards his Marinette, towards his Ladybug! As he wondered if any of the Queen Bee encouragement powers were bleeding over into Chloe’s real life, he couldn’t help himself as he sputtered, “Marinettewillyoupleasegooutwithmetothecafesowecanplanour DATE tothegala?”

_I sound like a blithering idiot! From oblivious to blithering, great job Agreste!_

He could barely breathe.

“Take a breath and try again.” Chloe calmly suggested.

So, he did.

After taking a deep breath and steeling himself for rejection, since he was still Chat and his Lady had NEVER said yes before, so he expected a harsh rejection automatically.

But, he still dared to ask, “I-I mean, will you go out with me Mari? To the gala? We could figure out what we’re going to wear together if you want to come with me to the café after school? Please?”

Apparently, Marinette couldn’t breathe either, she tried to take a breath but she still fainted right there in front of him, he wasn’t able to catch her.

“Adrien! You broke Mari!” Alya and Nino laughed together as they barely caught the blue-eyed girl for him.

_Oh, please be okay Princess! Was that too soon?_

Marinette began to stir, “Adrien?”

Somehow, he was kneeling beside her as Alya held her up, “Yes, Mari?”

He couldn’t help his Chat side as he said, “Does this mean that you’ve fallen for me?” He gave her his best Chat grin and she was out again. “Mari?”

His three friends were all astounded, but then they started laughing anyway.

 _It’s not funny_ , he pouted. They laughed louder, you’d think that she’d have woken up from the noise.

Mari stirred again and he smiled.

She looked at him, her position in her laughing friend’s arms and she turned and hugged Alya as she whimpered, “I’m dreaming again aren’t I?”

“This isn’t a dream Mari!” Alya chuckled.

Marinette leaned back into her, “but he’s right there!” She whispered to Alya, who only choked on her own laughter.

“I could be your dreamboat if you let me.” Adrien gushed next to her, giving her wink.

Mari started to freak out.

“Cool it down Agreste, you’re going to kill her.” At least Chloe could tell that Mari was about to die from lack of oxygen.

“I’m going to have to agree with that one Dude.” Nino offered.

“I think she needs a minute.” Alya offered.

Adrien didn’t get the memo, he was still staring at Mari affectionately.

“Oh, come on.” Chloe bent down and pulled him away from Mari, “give her some time to adjust, will you?”

Mari was gasping for air as she watched Adrien get pulled towards class.

“But Chloe!” he protested.

“He’ll see you after school Mari!” Chloe called back towards the trio, “don’t be late!”

Mari passed out again.

“Chloe!” He pulled his arm away from her, “I don’t want to leave her like that!” he whispered.

“Then don’t.” She whispered back, “but take it slower by like A LOT okay?”

He nodded as he looked back at Mari as she woke again, turning back to go to her.

“Fine. Well, finally we got that out of the way!” Chloe gushed as she waved him off and left him to return to his group of friends as she loudly declared, “well, my work here is done. I’ll see you all in class. Byeee!”

…

“Who was that golden girl?” Alya asked loudly as Marinette started to come around.

Adrien smiled at Mari from a safe distance, “That’s the old Chloe. She told me she’s trying to be a better person, like Ladybug.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette who was just coming out of her faint as she sighed and admitted to Alya as she turned towards her, “Alya, I had the strangest most wonderful dream! Chloe told Adrien to ask me out and he did! Oh!” She finally recognized who was standing around her and she blushed, “Oh, uh, hi Adrien!” She gave him a little wave.

“Hi Mari, about that date? A-are you available after school?” Adrien smiled kindly at her, it was his most sincere smile yet!

 _Oh, I have died and gone to heaven!_ Marinette thought.

She put her hands on her face briefly as she nodded, “sure, I’m available any time for you, I mean I’d love to. I love you, I-I mean yeah, sure, I’d like that, he hee.”

…

 _Keep it together. Nice and slow, more Adrien, less Chat… for now._ He told himself.

Adrien smiled wistfully at her. “That would be great Mari, you’ve made my day.” He thought for a moment and asked, “may I escort you to class?”

 _Please say yes_.

He held out his hand towards her as she smiled and sheepishly took it, letting him help her up and help her get her balance back.

Then they walked together to class, hand in hand.

It was going to be another great day!

…

Once Marinette was settled in her seat, Alya pulled out her phone to show the latest events happening on the Ladyblog. Adrien sat down in his seat and turned around to admire his Marinette and what her reactions would be.

“Mari! Look! There’s a new hero! Her name is Queen Bee, and look, in this video it looks like she’s flirting with Chat Noir and he’s flirting back!” Alya eagerly pointed out.

Marinette’s face was now impassive. You could tell that she was trying to figure out what to say.

“What!” Adrien whisper shouted as he broke into their conversation. “I-He’d never flirt with anyone besides his Lady!” _What was Alya doing! Isn’t she her friend? Isn’t she my friend? Wait a minute, she doesn’t know I’m Chat, but what is she doing?_

Marinette found her voice, “yeah Alya, he’d never do that! They’re probably just friends or something.” Then she blushed, realizing that she had spoken clearly while Adrien had been watching her.

Adrien smiled, he could think of one exception and she was sitting right in front of him, cough cough, she was his Princess after all, but she didn’t know that.

Across the room Adrien caught a glance of a self-satisfied smirk on Chloe’s face.

 _Chloe, I don’t know if I love you or if hate you right now, but you helped me ask out my Lady, so… thanks._ He shot her a grateful smile. She nodded back at him but quickly looked away.

Adrien looked back at Mari and smiled at her adoringly, she blushed deeply as she looked away but gave him a brief wave of her hand. She didn’t pass out. _Well, that’s progress._

“Class?” The teacher called the class to order. He sighed as he turned around to attempt to pay attention to the lesson, being distracted by what the future may bring.

_Someday, we’ll be together, just you wait and see my Princess…my Lady._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last and will just be an epilogue. Thanks for all your kind comments and kudos!


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies in the immediate future for the team.

For Adrien…

Over the next week, Adrien decided to woo Marinette, trying to help her get comfortable around Adrien as himself before he could reveal that he was Chat Noir to her.

He knew that he wanted to reveal himself to her as both herself and Ladybug, but he could tell that she wasn’t ready yet, but he knew that she was worth the wait.

He wanted her to love him on both sides of his mask, to see that they were one and the same guy and he was willing to spend the time being her friend and coaching her to be able to speak to Adrien comfortably as Chat Noir if he had to.

Of course, that short date at the café was tense and while the Gala was magical, it was cut short by the appearance of another akuma, curse Adrien’s bad luck.

Of course, with the akuma was treated harsher than usual by both the Bug and the Cat, the Akuma was defeated in record time. Rena Rouge didn’t have time to arrive and Queen Bee got there quickly enough to yell at them to get it together and just defeat that guy! Which they gladly did, ending with the quickest pound it and a request for Queen Bee to deal with the akumatized victim. Which she did with a happy, “No problem! Have a WONDERFUL evening!” Throwing a wink at Chat Noir as he launched himself away with a grateful laugh.

Fortunately, Adrien and Marinette were able to meet back up at the Gala for the last dance before they had to meet Adrien’s limo for their ride home. Adrien managed to come up with the courage to ask Marinette if he could kiss her good night, she quickly grinned, blushed and nodded as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He fought the urge to kiss her hand goodbye and they both managed a shy blush as they said goodnight to each other.

Then they both wound up staying awake late into the night, replaying their date to their kwami and how wonderful it was. Tikki was thrilled, Plagg went from teasing to groaning as Adrien went on and on about the evening.

The next day at school he asked her for her number, having forgotten to get it before. He started to send her the ‘occasional’ cat meme and she replied with a happy face of some sort each time.

Marinette learned to be on time to school too, because Adrien would be waiting to walk her to class, offering his arm as a gentleman each time. She gratefully took it each time of course.

As far as team dynamics…

Ladybug, when tempted or annoyed by the rest of the team’s antics, became the Queen of puns for the team, as she was best at timing them right, ironically.

Queen Bee settled into her position as cheerleader for the team as well, always there to support and help encourage her teammates when needed with her words. She rarely lifted a finger to actually fight if she could help it. “I don’t want to break a nail!” She’d playfully wail, knowing she was more useful on the sidelines when all of them were there. Even Hawkmoth got tired of her running joke about her nails.

She also helped with the occasional assist of a healing for the worst of the akumas when necessary. They also made use of her ‘Heal Honey’ attack in to discover the akumatized object  during some rough akuma attacks. Although the team soon learned that that shouldn’t be done carelessly, especially when there was more than one akuma. Panther-man and Tiger-man were not the last pair that they would have to face over next few weeks after all.

The girls teased Chat, well, everyone still teased Chat, but he loved it, knowing that their team was built from his friends.

You see, it wasn’t long until Adrien figured out who Rena Rouge was. It wasn’t hard to figure out once he knew Ladybug’s identity and the fact that they were missing their Lady blogger shadow during the fights that Rena Rouge joined, which was just the nail in the coffin for that fact.

Rena Rouge herself was finally represented on the Ladyblog with exclusive photos that looked far more professional than any of the photos of the other heroes, and she even gave an interview. Apparently, one of Queen Bee’s hidden talents was in photography.

Also, Ladybug seemed to discover a hint at the possibility of a new team member on the horizon, as their friend Nino, took a part time volunteer job working as a janitor at the local healer’s office. An office where his boss the healer was always wearing his red Hawaiian shirt.

As for Chloe…

Chloe and Adrien obviously never went out on an arranged date.

Chloe had successfully shown that Marinette cared at least somewhat for Chat Noir and had pushed Adrien into that last-minute date to the gala. Which they were both extremely thankful for.

The Gala date did go pretty well, thanks in part to Chloe and not just for her last-minute addition to the akuma fight as Queen Bee that threatened to have it end on a bad note.

Chloe had arranged for a fitting for Marinette at the last minute with her own personal dresser, with some Gabriel gowns. It was all under the excuse that as her replacement date for Adrien that she had a certain level of gorgeousness that she had to live up to and she wasn’t about to let Adrien have a shrinking violet on his sleeve either.

Marinette was kind enough to look over this slightly better attitude thankfully.

Chloe even went so far as to take Marinette, Alya and Sabrina to the spa on the morning of the gala to help loosen Marinette’s nerves up and to hopefully fill her with enough confidence that she would be able to actually talk to Adrien.

Over the next few weeks it was apparent that Chloe was really trying to become a better Chloe towards everyone and they were beginning to warm up to her, although she could still be pompous and annoying sometimes. She became kinder and more open to others. She was also causing less akumas on average for one. (One a week was her new record low after all.)

After a while Adrien asked Chloe why she hadn’t used her last use of THAT name for him. She reminded him that she was saving it for her toast for him and his Lady at their wedding. Every time he would blush about it when he asked, but it was something he asked her about weekly for the first month of his courtship, trying to see if Chloe still thought that he had a chance with Marinette.

She enjoyed the reminders she got to give, since it was fun making him blush as Adrien after all.

As for Marinette…

For Marinette’s part, the Gala itself was mind bogglingly wonderful. Adrien was the best date ever and she swooned in his arms, until the akuma showed up. She also managed three instances of two sentences clearly spoken in a row. So much for being lucky.

Chloe endeared herself to Marinette after the Gala in her own way, of course having all the dirt on Adrien helped…

The best development was that she began to talk clearly around Adrien and found that she loved his dorky side that he hid from the world, in fact she found that he was endearingly a lot like Chat Noir...

Finally…

After a few failed attempts over a couple of weeks after Chloe’s high jacking of his first chance to ask out Marinette himself, Adrien finally managed to ask Marinette out on a date on his own. Unfortunately, even he could admit that it could have gone better as he just said it out loud in a burst of his own frustration out of the blue from trying to take his wooing with her slowly and of course that said outburst was in front of their whole class as they broke for lunch.

He just had to stand up, face her and say, “Marinette, I-I um, date, yes, will you be my girlfriend? Wait! I mean, will you go out with me a-again and then be my girlfriend? I mean,” he cleared his throat, trying to salvage this conversation. “Will you please go out with me and can I be your boyfriend? Please?”

After a pause, the class cheered.

Marinette unfortunately fainted on the spot and spent most of the lunch period in the nurse’s office recovering… just kidding…

Actually, her whole face actually lit up as she jumped into Adrien’s arms with a loud and resounding, “Yes!” Then she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed not from embarrassment, but out of sheer joy.

And the rest dear friends, we’ll leave to your imagination.

 

 

Did I almost do that? Yep.... Here's a

BONUS

On one of their lunch dates at the park a few months later, Adrien and Marinette were lying down on their blanket after their meal watching the clouds go by. 

Marinette commented, "it's been so peaceful, there hasn't been an akuma in days!"

Adrien nods and sighs with a slight grin, "yeah, I love spending time with you like this as my beautiful girlfriend, without a care in the world."

Marinette rolled on her side and grinned at Adrien, her beloved boyfriend, when her suspicions took hold as she once again saw Chat Noir in his demeanor and behavior as she chanced, "yeah, I like to think that maybe Hawkmoth has finally decided to give us a break, huh Chaton?"

Adrien, calmly glanced her way as he smirked and winked at her, "took you long enough Bugaboo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this is my first long story to be finished.
> 
> I appreciate all the supportive comments and kudos you've given me, it's been a great journey!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will hopefully be at least once a week, this is a longer story that I've been editing and I'm still working on alongside the story Ambulance. I'm getting it out there since the episodes that will involve Queen Bee aren't out yet and I'd like to try to have it done before they're released. 
> 
> Since they don't release episodes on a regular basis, who knows, I might be done with this multi chapter story before they come out lol.
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome, I hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
